


It Was Always You

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver & Felicity are best friends since they were kids. Oliver proposes to a girl he’s been dating, neither realise they have feelings for each other.</p><p>**The second chapter has an explicit rating, so because of this I've rated the story as mature but the other chapters will be a teen rating. It is not necessary to read the second chapter to continue the story, you can skip it and go straight to the third if you are uncomfortable reading smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY LONG. I’M SORRY. IF YOU SIT THROUGH AND READ THE WHOLE THING I LOVE YOU.

                                                                              

 

Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn had been friends since birth-literally since birth. Their parents had been business associates and when they found out that both of their unborn children would be boys, they spent a whole lot of time together.

When the time came for them to go to Kindergarten they befriended Laurel Lance. She was one of the prettiest girls in the class, funny, and smart. Felicity joined the group of friends a year later when she and her mother had moved to Starling City. 

It was Oliver who had approached her on her first day of first grade. She had been the new kid, so she kept to herself-that was of course until Oliver noticed her.

He read the name tag that was taped to her desk.

“Felicity Smoak. Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.”

He sounded out the syllables of her name slowly and she had never heard her name sound so beautiful. He smiled at her and she smiled back. His desk was across from hers, and he was horrible at math so she had helped him out. At lunch, he brought her over to sit with Tommy and Laurel and soon the four of them were best friends.

They had made a pact that nothing would come in between them, they promised each other on the first day of first grade that they’d be best friends no matter what, and that they’d never fight. No matter what they’d always be in each other’s lives.

This promise held good for a long time. When Laurel had turned thirteen however things had changed. Everyone else managed to remain as such. They never broke the boundaries and rarely ever pushed them. Whenever one of the four was angry at another, the other two would sort out the issue and reminded them of the promise.

Then on Laurel’s thirteenth birthday she had kissed Oliver. He was surprised but he kissed her back. It was her birthday after all. After that day, the four of them met up after school and talked about what had happened. Laurel confessed that she had just wanted to kiss a boy. Tommy and Oliver had already kissed so many girls, and she felt like she should kiss a boy. No one asked why she chose Oliver instead of Tommy. No one wanted to know. They left it as such and everything went back to normal…until two years later.

Two years later the four of them had entered high school and everything was changing. Laurel was beautiful and all of the boys noticed. Oliver and Tommy, however, treated her the same as they always did. Some boys had taken a liking to Felicity as well but Oliver and Tommy treated her as they always did. Girls were always throwing themselves at Oliver and Tommy but Laurel and Felicity treated them as they always did-until Laurel didn’t.

It had been Max Fuller’s birthday party when Laurel changed the dynamic of the relationship forever. She wasn’t drinking, but Oliver was. He had already lost his virginity, she hadn’t. She pushed him up against a wall and kissed him senseless. She took his hand and led him into a room. When she came out she was no longer a virgin, and Oliver was no longer single…neither was Laurel. The two had begun dating that night.

The four continued their friendship regardless of the fact that Laurel and Oliver were now together. Laurel would kiss Oliver mid sentence, and he’d play with her hair while she talked but their friendship, their promise remained unbroken…or so it seemed.

Felicity went to the gym earlier than usual to see Tommy. She was supposed to be helping him with physics, but she liked watching him work out. They had a very platonic relationship so he didn’t mind. When she got there however, he was beating the crap out of a punching bag.

“Tommy?”

He was filled with rage.

“TOMMY!”

He turned around to face her, and she saw tears in his eyes, tears that she knew he was determined on holding back. No one else was in the gym so they sat down and talked. He confessed everything to her. He had told her how he had just seen Oliver and Laurel pushed up against the bleachers near the track and how he couldn’t take it anymore. He told her that he had been crushing on Laurel since kindergarten and how he thinks he loved her since the eighth grade, he told her how jealous she was of Oliver, and how he wanted Laurel to be happy…and then he told her how it should’ve been the other way. It was always supposed to be the other way. It should’ve been Tommy and Laurel, and Oliver and Felicity. 

It wasn’t just Tommy who had brought this to her attention. Everyone had thought that Oliver and Felicity were together before he went public with Laurel, and everyone decided that Oliver and Felicity were a much better pairing than Oliver and Laurel. When Felicity asked Tommy why, he said that’s how the four of them gravitated. Oliver and Felicity would trust each other more and revolve around each other and Tommy and Laurel would do the same. 

This was true, even though their friendship held next to no secrets, Oliver was always the first to know hers, sometimes hours or days before, and sometimes months or years before she told Tommy and finally Laurel. He was the same with her, and Tommy and Laurel did the same with each other. This hierarchy didn’t change things however.

* * *

 Oliver was still marrying Laurel in two weeks regardless of who he placed his trust in first.

She got the news, last year, on a phone call from Laurel. Felicity had been working in Gotham with Bruce Wayne for a little while because his team had intel and tech that no other city had. She had managed to keep her stomach from turning when hearing the news, and immediately was flown down on Oliver’s private jet to see them. There they met up with Tommy who. poor guy was still in love with Laurel, looked like he had one too many drinks before coming to meet them. Felicity held on to him tightly like she had done all through high school and he smiled down at her.

“I’m good,” he assured her.

She kissed him on the cheek more than eighty times anyway as he laughed. Then Oliver and Laurel announced that Tommy and Felicity were to be their best man and maid of honour. Felicity then had to travel between Gotham to manage work and Starling to manage Laurel weekly. Frankly, dealing with work was a whole lot easier than dealing with Laurel, but her best friend was getting married, so hey-if Laurel wanted it to be perfect it would be perfect.

What Felicity couldn’t understand is why her stomach would react weirdly to seeing Laurel’s engagement ring, or why she felt dizzy when Oliver and Laurel would share a kiss that would linger for a little too long, or why she avoided Oliver for the past year while she got everything she could ready for his wedding (Laurel had wanted a long engagement).

It came crashing down to her two weeks before the wedding, when both Sara and Thea had reminded her of what it was  _supposed_  to be like.

Sara had come to her first. Sara was two years younger than the four friends but Felicity hadn’t cared. She never acted differently when Sara was around, (mostly because Felicity was always doing the right, proper, mature thing, while everyone else was acting like an idiot,) and Sara always appreciated her for that.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

“What? I’m eating the trial cake to  _make sure_  that it tastes good enough to  _be_  the trial cake.”

She laughed.

“No. I can’t believe that Laurel is actually getting married…and that Oliver still wants to marry her.”

“You make her sound like the Loch Ness Monster.”

“I was trying for worse.”

The both of them laughed.

“I was actually really surprised when Oliver proposed to her though, I never thought it would get that far.”

“What do you mean? They’ve been on and off forever but they’ve been  _together_ forever as well.”

“Yeah, but you and Ollie have been on forever. You _never_ had a break.”

“We were  _never_  together!”

“I know. That’s the weirdest part. You had everyone else fooled.”

“People thought that Oliver and I were together the whole time Oliver and your sister were together?”

“No. People thought the two of you  _should’ve_  been together rather than Ollie and my sister. People  _still_ do. I’m surprised he didn’t ask you to marry him.”

“Sara, you’re weird.”

“Yeah, well you knew that before most people.”

Sara was joking about the time Felicity had found Sara making out with a girl in high school and begged her not to tell anyone. Felicity had calmed her down, and told her there was nothing wrong with it, but kept her secret-she hadn’t even told Oliver.Three months later Sara came out, and she thanked Felicity for it. If Felicity had reacted differently then Sara would’ve never had the courage to be herself.

She smiled as the younger Lance walked away. Then it was Thea’s turn to make her realise the truth. 

Felicity had known Thea since a few weeks after she was born. She couldn’t go to the hospital because she was too small-only Oliver was allowed to be there, and then the school had dragged her back to Las Vegas for the National Math Bee which went on for three weeks. When Felicity returned with the medal for first place and the scholarship money, she had lunch with her mom and then asked to go see Oliver’s new baby sister.

Felicity had spent a lot of time with the Queens growing up, especially because Oliver trusted her so much. She had learned to love Thea like a little sister, and Thea had chosen to confide in Felicity like a big one. She saw the younger Queen picking on the petals of the decorative flowers and knew something was wrong instantly.

“Speedy?”

It was the nickname Oliver had given her when she was a toddler.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Speedy_.”

“Okay, it’s just…this doesn’t feel right.”

“What? The Flowers?”

“Lis. I’m being serious.”

“Okay sorry. I’m listening.”

“It’s just. Does this feel right? Ollie and Laurel?”

“Does it seem wrong?”

“I don’t know. I’m still getting used to it.”

“They’ve been together for most of your life kiddo.”

“Yeah but when they were together, I never really  _pictured_  them together.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t get mad?”

“Never.”

“I always pictured  _you’d_  be my sister-in-law someday.”

“…”

“I know. It sounds crazy, but I loved having you around when I was younger Lis. I still love having you around. Do you remember when you and Ollie would go upstairs to his room and watch movies, and I’d come in with some Disney movie and you’d convince him to watch it?”

Felicity smiled at the memory and nodded.

“Laurel _never_  did that. I mean I get it she was dating him and stuff but he was  _my_  brother and I know they needed alone time but _every time_  Laurel came over it was alone time for the two of them. Ollie never kicked me out of his room until Laurel was there and they were making out with each other.”

“…”

“At least  _we’d_ watch the movie while Ollie would watch you, Laurel would only make out with him and I felt like she was using him.”

“Ollie would watch me?”

“It sounds  _so_  weird when you call him Ollie. Yeah, he would watch you the whole time-the way you’d sing along with the disney song, or put me in your lap, or steal the popcorn from his hands and pop it in your mouth, or when you would start to tear up, or when you’d smile without really smiling, or how you’d move your head when he’d braid your hair, or how you’d move closer when he just played with it, moving it from side to side. I asked him why once and he said he couldn’t _not_  watch you-every moment was too precious or something like that.”

“I never knew. I didn’t know I did all that. Or that he did.”

“I didn’t either until I asked him one day, and he told me all of that. He’d watch you pretty closely I guess.”

“I never knew.”

“He did. I promise, I’m not making it up. I guess its just I pictured watching movies with you and Ollie my whole life, and going shopping with you while Oliver would hold our bags-well mostly mine because you’d never buy anything, and roasting marshmallows while Oliver told us scary stories and I can’t picture Laurel in any of that. I know that’s not typically what sister-in-laws would do, but I whenever I think of spa-days or late phone calls cause I need to talk about a girl thing or _any_  problem, I think of  _you_.”

“You still have me.”

“I know, but it’s not the  _same_. Oliver didn’t give you the ring, he gave it to Laurel…and she’s good, great even, practically perfect but she’s not because she’s not you. My entire life I’ve thought it would be  _you_. I planned out Ollie’s wedding more than I did mine. It’s just this one small detail of who the bride is changed everything. Mom was surprised too. She was almost positive Oliver would end up marrying you. Dad thought you’d end up with him too.”

Just like on cue Felicity was called to check on something, she called back for another moment with her almost kid sister but Thea shook it off.

“Go be amazing,” she said as she hugged Felicity and then Thea was gone.

Later that day when Felicity finally got some time to herself she allowed Sara and Thea’s words to sink in. She picked up a bottle of wine and a glass and headed for the couch. She poured herself a glass, and sipped on it slowly. Felicity thought back over her life and realised that Tommy, Thea, Sara, and everyone else may have a point.

* * *

Felicity had been the first one outside of the Queens to know that Moira was pregnant. He told her that no one else knew and they had to wait until the first trimester was over before they could start telling anyone because it wasn’t safe until then, but Oliver couldn’t contain his excitement and had to tell somebody. He pulled Felicity aside during art class, and whispered the whole thing to her while they pretended to be working on a mould. He didn’t stop smiling the whole time. 

Robert and Moira knew that Oliver had told someone when he asked if he could bring the sonogram to school one day, he promised the person was trustworthy and he literally begged for it but his mother gave in at the end. He gave Felicity a piece of paper in the morning which had contained a note that read…Meet me at the blacktop at lunch, There’s something really important I have to show you! He picked Felicity up in his arms and spun her around before showing her the sonogram.

“So, where’s the baby,” Felicity asked

“I have no clue, but somewhere in this picture.”

Both of the ten year olds laughed and tried to figure out why babies looked like blobs before they looked like humans. They had spent half of lunchtime away from Tommy and Laurel and decided to get back to them before anyone was suspicious, but Oliver kept smiling at Felicity. He was so happy that she knew his secret.

When they found out it was a girl Oliver had asked her to come over his house, and made a list of everything he needed to know about girls.

“Oliver, I don’t think you need to know how to braid a girl’s hair when they’re a baby. I don’t think babies have enough hair.”

“She’ll grow some later. Please? Let me practice.”

“Fine, but if you get a knot in my hair I’ll kill you.”

He managed to get three knots in her hair, and she spent two hours trying to get it all out but she did eventually. And she had eventually taught him how to braid her, which came in handy later on when Felicity and Oliver would watch Disney movies with Thea. Thea always asked, and he braided her hair neatly, and then without asking, without warning Oliver would move his hands to Felicity’s hair, and braid it as well, combing through her long her with his fingers. 

The braiding lessons were extremely helpful up until Thea asked him to do a french braid, and his confusion made both the girls laugh uncontrollably. 

When they reached middle school Oliver never allowed anyone to bully her or objectify her. 

It was a really awkward stage middle school, the point where you’re not really a woman but you’re not a little girl anymore. When Felicity had started to grow breasts other guys would look directly into her cleavage, but not Oliver. Oliver’s eyes never left hers whether they were talking to each other or listening to someone else. Oliver would watch her a lot in middle school.

Then she got her period. Cramps. Curse the son of a bitch who made cramps or allowed it to happen. She was crouched over in the nurse’s office with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was in pain. Most middle school boys would cringe at the word period-most men in general do, but Oliver and Tommy did their best to make Felicity more comfortable. Oliver had even cut gym period one day and told her funny stories to forget about the pain while she lay on the bed in the nurse’s office. What he didn’t know was that laughing while having cramps was not any better for the pain, but she didn’t tell him, because Oliver was there and that was enough.

Oliver hated science fairs and math fairs and everything academic but whenever Felicity was involved in one-almost every single one, he’d be in the front row watching her and smiling. She noticed how he’d be playing with his phone or talking to someone while any other contestant was presenting what they needed to or talked, but when Felicity had the stage no one else had Oliver’s attention. Felicity had a fear of public speaking, and she’d babble more than usual, but Oliver would tell her to keep her eyes on him and she would. 

Their eyes would lock the entire time-and things became easier. It was like no one else was in the room, like she was just talking to Oliver, that made it easier to crack jokes in between and she wouldn’t even hear the audience laughing, all she’d see was Oliver chuckle or roll his eyes for indirectly making fun of him. When she finished, he was always the first one to give her the standing ovation she always got from the crowd. 

Whenever the four of them went to an amusement park or carnival, Oliver would never go on the Ferris Wheel because he knew that Felicity was afraid of heights. Tommy and Laurel had offered to skip it each time but she made them go and eventually they did. No matter how many times she’d ask Oliver to go with them, and told him how horrible she felt that she was ruining his fun he’d shrug it off and stay with her. After Laurel and Tommy would get on the ride, Oliver would take her by the hand and lead her somewhere else. They’d never go far because the Ferris Wheel would come back down in 15 minutes, but they always left.

Sometimes it was to the ring toss where Oliver would win her the biggest stuffed animal every time, other times it was bumper cars where she couldn’t breathe for laughter because even though he was extremely competitive he would try his best to avoid bumping her car, and other times they’d just walk. Sometimes they’d walk in silence, and other times there would be an argument over whose turn it was to talk, but whenever they walked it was hand in hand.

Felicity would be the one to let go of his hand when Laurel and Tommy got back each time. If she hadn’t he’d probably still be holding it.

Oliver always got her the best birthday presents and Hanukkah gifts-not because they were overly expensive but more because he was overly attentive. Felicity lived with her mother and they struggled for money, but no one talked about it ever. Oliver and Tommy were filthy rich and Laurel was well off with her father being a cop and her mother being a teacher. 

For Felicity’s thirteenth birthday Oliver had thrown her a surprise bat mitvah-and it was perfect. It was just for the four of their families. Her mother was even able to get off work…but she thinks Oliver’s parents had something to do with that. Oliver knew how much she hated surprises but this one was so well thought out it actually moved her to tears-happy tears. 

He knew how much she didn’t like to celebrate her birthday with a huge party, and how she didn’t like making it a big deal. He knew how it was custom for people to give money for a jewish girl or boys thirteenth birthday, but also knew that Felicity hated hand outs-so nobody have her any money that day under Oliver’s orders…except her mother. He knew how much she loved Karaoke and disney songs, so Thea and Felicity took the stage. He knew how she loved books, so he got her an entire set of them-all classics. She still had everyone and she loved how he knew how much she loved dedications because she was weird like that, and he didn’t mind. Each book he gave her had a dedication to her from him, and each dedication was different. To this day, it was the best birthday present she had ever received.

By the time they were in their sophomore year of high school Felicity may have been the only girl that he hadn’t fooled around with that wasn’t of blood relation. Someone had told Oliver that Tommy had a thing for Laurel, and he asked her about it.

“Hey. Does Tommy have a thing for Laurel or are people just saying stuff?”

If anyone would know it’d be Felicity. Oliver and Felicity both knew that Tommy had a soft spot for Laurel and told her pretty much everything, but there were somethings that he wouldn’t share with her-this would be one of those things. Felicity would know this though. Instead of answering his question with an answer, she answered with a question.

“Do you have a thing for Laurel, or are you just messing around?”

She saw him look slightly taken aback, and she felt guilty about it but she wasn’t going to give away Tommy’s secret just like she would never give away one of Oliver’s.

Oliver broke up with Laurel later that day, and she cried for hours. He didn’t know what to do. Tommy confronted him later on, and Oliver finally asked him. Tommy told him it was just a small crush and to get back with her. He didn’t want to see Laurel cry.

Oliver had cheated on Laurel several times, and no one got involved because Laurel would have a threesome with a couple of college boys for revenge, even though Oliver didn’t really care as long as those college boys didn’t hurt her. Felicity had confronted Oliver about cheating on Laurel once, and then she ended up sleeping with two guys Oliver hated, so she no longer involved herself in their dysfunctional relationship issues.

Oliver had a plan though. After they got back together, he proposed an idea to Laurel, seeing as she loved threesomes so much. On Tommy’s sixteenth birthday the three of them had a threesome. Tommy invited Felicity to join them, and she glared at him as Oliver expected she would. Out of the four of them Felicity was the only one with her virginity still intact, and she was going to lose it during a foursome. Oliver had made sure Laurel focussed on Tommy that night, giving him whatever it was he needed. Oliver backed up whenever he could allowing Tommy to have Laurel to himself for sometime, and it seemed to work…until Laurel had finally noticed that Oliver wasn’t joining in. He then joined them again, and tried easing out of her grip to let Tommy have what he wanted again, until she found him.

Tommy had kissed Felicity a few times, and she let him. If it ever went too far, she would push him off and yell at him into oblivion. He’d apologise right then if he was sober, and the next day if he was drunk, and she’d forgive him because he genuinely meant it. She remembered how Oliver would watch the two of them make out sometimes. He’d even stop kissing Laurel, just slightly so she wouldn’t notice, and his eyes would be on Felicity. When Felicity opened her eyes, and found Oliver looking into them he wouldn’t turn away. She’d wink at him and continue with Tommy, oblivious of anything else that he meant by looking at her. 

High school was a very weird time for them driven by hormones and their sex drive, still Felicity graduated as the Valedictorian with her virginity intact.

There was still Laurel’s sweet sixteen which she had been excited about since the day Felicity first met her. Her family was well off but they still could’t afford the sweet sixteen that Laurel had wanted and planned out. Of course Oliver and Tommy both talked to their parents, and since neither of them had sweet sixteens, and Thea’s would be in ten years, both families chipped in giving her everything she wished for.

She had two reception areas which were used at different times. First they were outside, and then they went into the lavish hall. When it was time for the Father-Daughter dance Laurel had asked Sara to join them, and soon the three were spinning in circles, and Quentin was crying as he watched his two beautiful girls twirl. Then Laurel had asked all the girls to dance with their fathers. Felicity had never left a room more quickly in her life.

She pushed past the doors, and made it into an empty room, her eyes filled with tears when she thought of the fact that she had no father, not because he died, but because he abandoned her and her mother. He left by choice. Oliver was there too. She didn’t know he followed her, or how long it took for him to reach her, but his hand was on her shoulder and the he knelt down in front of her.

She didn’t want to cry, but it was Oliver. He was literally the only person to see her cry other than her mother. She let the tear fall and Oliver wiped it away, and kissed the top of her head. She shouldn’t have acted this way. Laurel wasn’t trying to bring Felicity down, she was just enjoying her day…and Felicity was being a bad friend by leaving and not supporting her. Oliver held her for a few more moments until she said she was okay, and this time he made certain that her voice was steady.

They made their way out of the empty room, and Felicity walked back in the direction of the hall where Laurel’s birthday was being celebrated, when Oliver held her hand and tugged her in the other direction. She followed him all the way outside.

“Oliver what?”

“Dance with me.”

“You don’t dance.”

He shrugged.

“There’s a first time for everything.”

He held out his hand, but she hesitated.

“Oliver, you’re not my dad.”

“It’s a good thing this isn’t a father-daughter dance then.”

“There’s no music.”

“Take my hand and I’ll take you to a place where this is music.”

She raised her brow in confusion but he nodded his head to behind her. She turned to face the patio of where Laurel’s celebration was held earlier. The dancefloor had been cleared. He turned her body to the left, by adjusting her waist a little and she saw it.

The gazebo from before was lit up with white lights from the top, all around including around the handle of the stairs. It was absolutely breathtaking in the evening light. Inside the gazebo was a violinist who was being payed by Oliver’s family to entertain the guests of Laurel’s celebration with her music. 

Without Oliver guiding her, she was walking towards the gazebo. She was drawn to it, it was that beautiful.

 

                                                           

 

Once she reached the stairs, Oliver held out his hand and after she took it he guided them both up the stairs.

“One dance.”

“One dance,“ he agreed.

The violinist began to play, and the two of them moved accordingly to the music. Her face was buried in his neck, and his arms were firmly gripped around her, one on her back the other around her waist. They didn’t say anything the entire time. When the song ended, Felicity hadn’t pulled away, and Oliver hadn’t stepped back so the violinist continued. She looked up at him somewhere in between the sixth song or seventh, she had lost count, his eyes locked on hers-and everything else was gone. They continued to dance like that for sometime, never breaking eye contact.

“OLLIE?”

Hearing Thea’s voice was the only thing that broke their gaze.

“Speedy,” they both called out together when they saw her looking for him.

She followed their voices, and smiled when she saw them, and no less than two seconds later the six year old was running towards them. Oliver still had his arms wrapped around Felicity, and her arms were still around his neck, they only broke apart a second before Thea leapt into Oliver’s arms.

“What?”

“What do you mean what,” Thea asked.

Felicity laughed at the two siblings.

“Mom’s looking for you,” she explained. “Dad said you’d be outside, so I said I’d get you…and you Lis.”

Oliver looked down at the mention of his father giving away where he was. Had Oliver’s father told him to do this.

“No. Felicity. This was my idea. I promise.”

He knew what she was thinking before she said it aloud. Well, knowing someone for ten years will do that to you. Felicity was about to make her way back inside when he caught her arm.

“Speedy did come outside you know. Don’t you think we should let her have a dance too?”

They danced a dance with Thea in Oliver’s arms very awkwardly, before he placed her on the ground and she started to run in circles around them as they danced one last dance.

Speedy had quickly exited the gazebo after the song had ended, and Oliver was waiting for Felicity to leave, but she had made the mistake of thanking the violinist.

It wasn’t the mistake of thanking her really, she was grateful for it, but more for the fact that Felicity asked for an explanation.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, yes, yes. Thank you,” the violinist had said.

“For what?”

“Oh the two of you. So in love. I’m moved. Thank you.”

“Oh, no. We’re not in love. We’re not even together. Just friends. He has a girlfriend.”

“Oh. America  _is_  different.”

“Excuse me?”

“In America you can have girlfriend,  _and_  be in love with friend.”

“No, no we’re not in love.”

“Honey, in my country, the way you two look at each other you would not only be in love but married.”

“Married,” Oliver asked.

“Yes, yes my dear with your seventh child on the way.”

Felicity forgot how to breathe. Seven babies. Holy freaking cow.

Oliver was laughing hysterically knowing exactly why Felicity’s expression was of horror.

“Labour? Seven times?”

“Well, how else do you get the baby out,” the violinist responded.

“But still. Labour. Seven times.”

“Well, not so bad if you think about it. You also get to do  _other_  thing seven times, sometimes more if you don’t make the baby right away. That’s the _fun_  part”

Oliver was howling with laughter, but Felicity had heard enough. She kept hitting Oliver across the chest when he finally caught up with her, and he still wouldn’t stop laughing.

They day Felicity got her acceptance letter to MIT with a full scholarship she called Oliver immediately. He’d actually invited her to lunch, and said his parents wanted to talk to her about something. She told him she had news too, and that she’d tell him at lunch. Then she was off.

“I’m so sorry about this. I told her not to, but you know how my mom is,” he said when greeting her.

“Well, hello, to you too, Oliver,” she said looking confused.

“Hi,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’ll understand in a minute…and I will back you up.”

Robert greeted her next, “Just so you know, I’m on Oliver’s side sweetheart. I had nothing to do with this.”

“What?”

Robert bent down and place a kiss on Felicity’s forehead as well.

“You’ll see sweetheart.”

“Lissy!!”

“Thank you. At least you’re not acting cryptic,” Felicity said as Thea ran and hugged her.

“That’s cause she doesn’t know what’s going on,” Oliver replied from behind them.

“I know everything Ollie. You don’t,” the eight year old stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

Felicity looked at him, “You sure you don’t want to tell me what’s going on?”

Oliver shook his head.

“Okay, fine. I agree with Thea.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, smiled, and picked up Felicity who was holding Thea.

“Oliver, we’re going to fall!”

“I’ll catch you. Don’t worry.”

Amazingly, the three of them didn’t fall, and Oliver gently placed Felicity on her feet in the living room. Before they ate Moira decided to have the conversation first.

“So Felicity, we know that you don’t like to bring light to your…financial issues-”

Oh. Felicity looked at Oliver, who was rolling his eyes at his mother.

“-and we also understand that you don’t take handouts, but you have been like…another addition to our family, and we’d like to help out in anyway we can.”

“Mrs. Queen I appreciate the offer, but I’d like to politely decline.”

“Felicity, let’s be honest, the only reason Oliver is making the grades he does is because of you-”

“Mrs. Queen with all due respect, I really don’t think you give your son enough credit. He’s an _incredibly_  smart guy, he just doesn’t do the work. He doesn’t need my help…he just wants it,” Felicity turned to face Oliver and smiled at him.

He wasn’t smiling back, he was looking at her with as much emotion as he could muster, hoping he understood how grateful he was for having her.

Felicity then turned back to Moira, “I also don’t need the extra help, though I’m grateful that you even offered. I got my acceptance letter to MIT today,” she turned back to Oliver. “I got in, that’s what I came here to tell you.”

Oliver didn’t contain his emotions anymore. He literally tackled Felicity with one of his bear hugs-in front of his parents, something he had never done before. He planted kisses all of her cheeks, and said over and over again, “I knew you’d get in. I just knew it.” She laughed, and waved him off…they were in front of his mother after all.

She didn’t look phased however. She looked pleased. 

“Still, Ivy Leagues are expensive.”

“I got it covered. Everything is covered including the dorm, I only need to pay for my clothes. I got a full scholarship.”

That was enough for Oliver to tackle her again.

“You’re remarkable, Felicity Smoak.”

“Thank you for remarking on it,” she laughed.

Then Thea came in the room, and demanded to eat, and she demanded that Lissy sits next to her, and not Ollie because Ollie said she didn’t know anything. When Thea found out that Felicity was going to MIT, she was not happy for her like the other Queens were. She was angry. 

“You can’t go!”

She ran to her room, and slammed the door.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her,” Moira stated and Felicity excused herself from the table to check on Thea.

Thea let her in after two knocks and the two girls talked for forty-five minutes. Thea thought  that when Felicity was leaving, she’d make new friends and forget about her and Ollie. Felicity pinky promised her that wouldn’t happen. Thea also made her pinky promise that she wouldn’t watch disney movies with any eight year old girl, and that she’d call Thea every week. Felicity made her pinky promise to be good to Oliver and her parents even though they could be irritating at times, and also made her promise that she’d work hard in school and get good grades.

When Felicity had opened the door after sometime, she found Oliver sitting against the wall which was opposite of Thea’s bedroom.

“Were you eavsdropping?”

“You whisper loudly.”

“We weren’t whispering.”

“Which is why it’s not a crime if other people hear you.”

“How long were you out here?”

“How long were you in there?”

“About 45 minutes”

“Same.”

He got up and picked Felicity up with ease. He carried her into his bedroom and closed the door. Now that Oliver was a teenager he wasn’t supposed to have girls in his room with the door closed, but everyone trusted Felicity and no one bothered them.

He held out his pinky to her.

“Promise me something?”

“What?”

“You need anything, you’ll call. I need anything I’ll call. You want to talk or vent you’ll call and I’ll do the same.”

“You Queens worry too much,” but she took his pinky in hers, and said the words he needed to hear. “I promise.”

Felicity had forgot how much Oliver and her talked until she was away at college. The other three of her friends were still in Starling, but Felicity had moved away to MIT, and keeping in contact with them required schedules now. Felicity only called her mother thrice a week, but Oliver, Oliver called all the time. Oliver broke the schedule every time. He’d text her in class or send stupid pictures, he’d call in the middle of her studying time, he’d call when she was in the shower and then one day past midnight Felicity got a call.

She didn’t have the number in her contacts, but she recognised the number and picked up.

“Mr. Queen?”

“Felicity. Sorry to call so late. Is Oliver with you?”

 “No. Should he be?”

“Something has happened, and he didn’t react very well to the news. The jet is missing and so is my son. Moira is freaking out but I’m pretty sure he’ll come to you. Could you give me a missed call when he gets there, or after you calm him down?”

“Sure, Mr. Queen. Are you sure he’ll come to see me? Did he say anything?”

“No he didn’t say, but he’s in a pretty confused state right now, and the only person who can keep him sane is you, so please when you see him call.”

“Of course.” 

She hung up, and started calling Oliver immediately but his phone was off. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door of her dorm, and she opened it to see Oliver crying.

“Can I come in?”

She opened the door wider and took steps back, and then Oliver was hugging her tightly, holding on to her for dear life as he shook with his cries. She was barely able to close the door behind them, but when she had her arms wrapped tightly around him as well.

The two of them walked back wrapped tightly around each other to her bed,, and he picked her up and laid her down before joining her. She stroked his hair while he cried into her neck for sometime.

It had been fifteen minutes, and he hadn’t said anything. He just stilled, holding her tightly as possible, his head was resting on her chest now.

“My dad is dying.”

“What?”

She looked up at him, and his eyes started to form tears again.

“Cancer. Stage 4. Seven months.”

That’s all he got out before his cries overtook him again. Tears formed in her eyes as well. She really liked Robert Queen, he was always so kind and welcoming. She held Oliver as he cried, and soon his breath began to even out.

“No one else knows. My dad collapsed. Stroke. When they got to the hospital my dad called me. My mom doesn’t know. Thea doesn’t know. No one is supposed to know.”

She rubbed circles into his back and soon the door opened, and Felicity’s roomate came in.

“Dude, your boyfriend is fucking sexy.”

She couldn’t even see his face, he had turned to face the other way when he heard the door open. She was just staring at his chest, and his arms.

“You okay?”

“Yeah Iris. Could you come back a little later? We need to talk.”

“With a man like that in your bed, you better do more than talking, and I want all the details tomorrow Lis. I’ll spend the night in Barry’s room. Have fun. Night Lis, night Felicity’s super hot and sexy boyfriend.”

When the door had closed behind Iris, she turned Oliver’s head so he was looking at her. He was smiling…almost.

“What?”

“You didn’t tell her I wasn’t your boyfriend.”

“I was trying to get her to leave. I’ll tell her tomorrow if it’s so important to you.”

“Don’t. I don’t mind.”

He then snuggled closer to her.

“Felicity? I’m scared.”

“I know Oliver, I know.”

“You’re scared too?”

“Your dad treated me like one of his kids. I don’t want him to-”

“I know.”

They both held each other and fell asleep.

When Felicity woke up, Oliver was watching her he was propped on one elbow.

“What time is it?”

“Four.″

“In the morning?”

“Yeah.”

“Why am I still talking?”

“I called my dad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he wanted me to thank you for giving him a missed call.”

“He was worried. No one knew where you were.”

“Well, technically he did, considering he called you before I even got here.”

“You’re getting predictable Queen. Change up your moves a bit,” Felicity mumbled sleepily.

He smiled, but he hadn’t laid down again.

“Oliver. You’re hovering. Why are you hovering?”

“I just realised that you’re the first girl I slept with, without sleeping with you.”

Felicity opened one of her eyes, and saw a smiling Oliver looking down at her.

“Don’t get any ideas Queen.”

She turned over and went back to sleep. He laid down as well, and wrapped his right arm round her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel the warmth radiating off his chest, and she snuggled closer.

“A guy can dream,” he whispered. He kissed the top of her head, and soon the two were asleep again.

They woke up two hours later to Felicity’s alarm clock.

“Oh god, am I in hell,” Oliver groaned.

“No, not yet.”

He smiled despite how tired he was.

“I feel like that’s Satan’s signature.”

“The alarm clock?”

“Oh no, it i _s_  Satan’s signature.”

Felicity laughed.

“Turn it off.”

“Let go.”

“No.”

“Then how am I supposed to turn it off?”

Oliver dragged Felicity across the bed never letting go of her as he did so.

“You asshole,” she said turning off the alarm clock.

“Yes?”

“I’m cold.”

“Who asked you to move to that side of the bed. It’s warmer here.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

He chuckled and pulled her closer, but she pulled back.

“I have class.”

He let go of her then.

“You want me to skip?”

“No. Go be amazing. I’ll tell Iris about the amazing sex we had when she gets back.”

Felicity snorted. “You wish.”

“If only you knew half of it Smoak.”

She took her clothes from out of her drawer and left for the showers.

Oliver stayed over for two nights before returning home. When he left Felicity’s side he seemed better, more composed, but she got a call from Robert a day after Oliver returned.

“Mr. Queen?”

“I thought I told you to call me Robert.”

“Sorry, Robert. Old habits die hard. What’s wrong?”

“Can you fly in this week or do you have to study for a test or something?”

“I’m free. What’s wrong?”

“Oliver. He’s not coping very well. He’s…stoic. No one is getting through to him, he’s even ignoring Thea…I think he’d open up more if you were here. When he was with you he sounded fine.”

“Okay, I’ll book a train ticket now.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll send the jet over.”

Robert wasn’t the only one who called her. Tommy did, and Thea, and Laurel, even his mother called-everyone knew something was up and figured Felicity would know what, and if she didn’t they thought she could get through to him.

* * *

Felicity had finished a bottle of wine by the time she remembered this, she wasn’t done remembering though. Everyone else had realised it before the two of them had. Laurel, his girlfriend, had called her to get through to him…and now she was going to marry him in two weeks. She pulled out another bottle of wine from the storage, and poured herself another glass as she continued reminiscing in the past.

* * *

When Felicity arrived back home she had only wished that Oliver was stoic, he looked dead. He wasn’t taking care of himself.

“Oliver?”

“Felicity? What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you smile every now and then. Come on. Get out of bed, and hit the showers.”

“No.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen. I came here to spend time with you and I am not every other girl. I’m not going to spend it with you in your bedroom. So either you shower and we’ll go and get something to eat, or I’ll take the jet back and I won’t ever come and see you again.”

He got up immediately and went to the shower.

“So?”

“So?”

“Oliver, please talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say Felicity?”

“I don’t know. Just say something. Anything.”

He shrugged his shoulder and took his spoon out of his cup of ice cream and planted it in Felicity’s instead.

“Eat,” he said lifting the spoon to her mouth.

“I have a spoon for myself.”

“And we both know you’re not going to use it when you’re focussed on worrying about me, and I’m not going to let you drink your melted ice cream, so eat. For me.”

She took a bite of the mint chip ice cream, and watched as he smiled.

“Oh god.”

“What?”

“You have something on your face. Your mouth. Its twitched in the form of a smile.”

He rolled his eyes, and brought his left arm around her waist pulling her closer. 

“Ha. Ha.”

They continued to walk as such for some time before she finally broke the silence.

“Oliver?”

“Felicity?”

“Please stop shutting me out.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not trying to.”

“Then what are you trying to do and don’t say cope.”

“I’m trying to lessen the burden for everyone else.”

“Oliver, no one else knows.”

“If I start acting all mopey people will find out. I don’t want Thea to-she’s going to lose her dad. She’s only nine.”

“I know Oliver, but just because she’s going to lose her dad…it doesn’t mean she has to lose her brother too.”

“I didn’t even think about that.”

“Just keep it mind from now own, and call me. You made me promise that we’d call each other if we ever needed anything or we just wanted to vent.”

“I’d probably ask you to sleep with me over the phone. Not like that. We’d probably talk so much that we’d fall asleep.”

“Then do it. I’m not letting you go through this alone.”

Oliver called more frequently after her last visit, and he had even started smiling more. Robert called her frequently as well updating her on Oliver, as well as about him, and his health.

The next time Oliver called for serious help was about a month after her last visit.

“Oliver?”

“He’s going to tell Mom and Thea.”

“You okay? Stupid question.”

“Could you stay on the phone with me? I mean I have to be in the room too, and I-Felicity. Could you stay on the phone with me?”

“I’ll be here the whole time.”

“Felicity,” a voice asked in the background-it was Robert.

“I can’t do this alone dad,” Oliver responded.

“Robert what is all of this?”

“I need to tell you girls something, before Thea gets here I want you to know that Oliver already knows, and I made him keep it from you. Don’t get angry with him, there was nothing he could do, and there is nothing you can do.”

“Daddy,” Felicity heard Thea say.

He made them sit down and he broke the news to them.

Moira was crying and Thea was in denial, Oliver was silent, and Felicity heard Thea.

“No! Who’s going to walk me down the aisle? Who’s going to dance the father-daughter dance with me at every single dance? Who’s going to buy me ice cream when mom is being too strict? Who’s going to kiss me and lay with me in bed when I have nightmares?”

“Thea,” Robert began.

“No,” she cut him off. “NO!” She broke down crying.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered.

She hadn’t realised she’d been holding her breath.

“Here. I’m here.”

“Oh, God. I thought you left,” Oliver began to catch his breath again as well.

“No. I’m here. Do you want me to come over?”

“No. I’ll talk to Thea. Thank you. I couldn’t do that alone.”

“Always.”

“I have to go. Mom and Thea are crying.”

“Call me if you need me.”

Felicity cried for Oliver that night. She cried for Thea and she cried for Moira, but her heart broke for Oliver.

The next time he needed help was four months after that-he needed more than a phone call this time. He sent the jet over and it brought her directly to a hospital.

“Oliver, what-”

She threw herself at him, he was waiting for her outside the hospital.

“Dad’s in too much pain. He asked the nurses to pit him in an induced coma. He wants me to do it. He wants me to pull the plug.”

“He still has two months. Is he sure?”

“He said he can live through the pain but not watching us watching him go through it.”

“Where’s speedy and your mom?”

“Saying goodbye. I’m doing it soon, well I told him as soon as you got here, he’s in so much pain.”

She nodded and the two walked to his room, Speedy was just leaving and when she saw Felicity she ran to her.

“Felicity. My dad.”

“I know, kiddo, I know.” There was nothing else Felicity could say. This wasn’t fair. This shouldn’t have happened.

Moira tugged her away from Felicity, and Oliver and Felicity went inside the room. She wanted to say bye to him as well, and then she’d wait outside while Oliver did what he had to.

“Oliver, could you give us a minute,” Robert asked.

Oliver let go of her hand and walked outside.

Before Felicity could say anything, Robert beat her to it.

“Thank you.”

“…”

“Thank you for being there for my son everyday. I honestly believe he wouldn’t be the same without you. You bring out the best him. Don’t leave him. You’re good for him.”

“Okay.”

“You’ve changed him Felicity, for the better. He respects people because of you, he’s kind to people without money because of you, he’s close with Thea because of you, he loves…because of you.”

“It’s not all because of me.”

“It is sweetheart. There’s always one person you’d move the earth for, you’d change to be better for, you’d let yourself feel for. For Oliver, you’re that person, you’re his girl. Keep him safe when I’m gone, and make him smile.”

“I will. Promise.”

He laughed.

“Thanks for making my little boy someone who will be a great man. I think he already is one.”

“He is. He’s a great man Robert.”

He smiled.

“Wish I could take the credit for that, or even let Moira have it, but I don’t mind that you’re the reason for it. Can you call Oliver in now. I have to say goodbye to him.”

She nodded, kissed Robert’s cheek, whispered bye and then left. She watched Oliver talk to his father from the window. He kept looking over at her and smiling. Robert kept pointing to the window as well. She was always curious but she let this slide, she wasn’t going to intrude on the last conversation Oliver would have with his father.

Felicity waited for at least twenty minutes when Oliver stood up and asked for the nurses to come in. They injected him with morphine and soon Robert Queen was in a coma. He held Felicity closely while waiting for the nurses to come and get him. When they did, Felicity stayed beside the window, but he pulled her to the doorway.

“It’s a compromise. I know you want to let me have this moment alone, but I can’t do this without you. If you’re in the doorway, I have half of you and the other half is privacy.”

She nodded. It’s actually a good thing she was in the doorway, it was faster to get to him after he pulled the plug. Oliver didn’t bother muffling his cries, and Felicity didn’t bother wiping away his tears. They just held each other for sometime, before Oliver called his mother to tell her it had been done.

Felicity called her mother and told her she was in town but she’d be staying with Oliver that night. Donna didn’t ask why, but she said come and see me before you go. After she hung up, she turned around to see Oliver behind her.

“I’m taking up all of your time.”

“No you’re not.”

“Felicity, when was the last time you saw your mom.”

“A while ago in person, but I call her often, and we skype now, so it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Oliver, take me home. Your home not my home, you know what I mean.”

He nodded and the car ride with the Queen family was silent apart from Thea’s sniffles.

“Guys, do you think daddy is in heaven yet?”

“Yeah, baby. Your father is watching us right now,” Moira answered.

“I don’t want him to watch me. I want him to hug me,” she said crying again.

There was really nothing anyone could do or say, so Oliver did what he could and held his little sister as she cried.

Felicity stayed for a week. She stayed for the funeral.

Tommy and Laurel had found out that Robert had cancer on the news…the day after he died. They asked Oliver why he didn’t tell them and he shrugged.

“It’s personal,” he replied.

“Ollie. I’m your girlfriend. I understand wanting to take your time to tell, but not telling me at all. Ollie?”

He walked away from her.

“I have to prepare my dad’s funeral.”

At the funeral Oliver didn’t look at anyone, he just took Felicity’s hand in his and sat in the first row. He barely looked up until the service was over. Felicity walked away so everyone could pay their respects to Robert, and send their well wishes to the Queen family. 

Felicity stood with her mother for probably less than five minutes before Oliver was by her side again.

“Donna, I’m sorry. Can I borrow Felicity?”

“Sure sweetheart. Call if you’re staying over baby.”

She kissed Felicity, and then Oliver and walked away.

“What’s up?”

“I need to get out of here. Come on.”

They took his car and he drove in silence, one hand on the steering wheel the other holding hers. They got to his house earlier than anticipated but Thea was already sleeping and so was Moira. Felicity excused herself to call her mom, and when she got back Oliver was yelling on the phone.

“Bastards already want me looking at my dad’s will.”

“Come on, let’s just go to bed.”

They were both tired, after driving, they walked for the longest time. He nodded picked Felicity up and carried her to bed.

“It’s good to know somethings never change.”

She swore she saw Oliver smile.

He laid her down and went to change. Felicity was asleep when he got back.

“Felicity don’t you want to change?”

“No.”

“You’re wearing a dress.”

“Take it off.”

“Felicity.”

“Fine! I’ll change.”

“You’re such a grump when you don’t get what you want.”

“What I want is sleep. It’s not an over whelming request.”

“Just put on my shirt and climb into bed.”

“Close your eyes. I’m too tired to go the bathroom.”

He planted his face into his pillow but murmured “grump” into it, which earned him a smack on the head.

“You good?”

She laid back down. He put his arms around her and they were almost asleep when Felicity rang out in pain.

“What?”

“I forgot to take my bra off and the stupid strap is digging into my back.”

She took off her bra with Oliver’s shirt still on her, and slid it through the right sleeve. She thought of tossing it on the floor like she had seen on Oliver’s bedroom floor many times (the girls he slept with were always quite “forgetful”), but then Oliver held out his hand.

She gave it to him, and he placed it on the desk beside the bed.

“Don’t you just throw most girl’s bras on the floor?”

“You’re not most girls. Good night Felicity.”

They didn’t wake up to an alarm clock the next morning. They woke up to Thea’s screams. The both of them shot up and ran to where they heard the noise. Thea was in the master bedroom, on the floor, next to Moira’s body.

“Mom’s dead,” she cried.

Felicity hugged Thea, as Oliver checked for a pulse.

“It’s weak, but there’s a pulse.”

Felicity ran for the phone and called 911. The ambulance was at the Queen Mansion in six minutes. She was stable. Drug overdose. 9 pills of ambien. She should’ve been dead-she was lucky. Oliver needed her, but so did Thea. Oliver couldn’t bring Thea to the hospital because she was scared of them now, so he left without Felicity and came back that evening with Moira, and their home doctor. They checked her into rehab and everything went smooth sailing for the rest of the week…well as smooth sailing as it could be.

Robert’s will was handled the day before Felicity left, and she was included in it as well. Robert had left her a key. She had know idea what it was for but Oliver did. She could tell by the look on his face, but when she was about to ask him, he looked at the floor. The key was shaped into a heart, and the word Oliver was engraved on it. What the hell was the key for? 

The school year ended and Felicity spent her summer at her house and Oliver’s. She spent time with her mother considering she’d be leaving in two months again, but Oliver was part of her schedule as well as Tommy, Laurel…and now Thea. Oliver spent some nights at her place, and sometimes he’d bring Thea over. The two would sleep in her room and Oliver would sleep on the couch, but there were countless days when she’d wake up to him on the floor of her room. When it was just Oliver and Felicity he’d lay next to her and stroke her hair until they both fell asleep.

Oliver didn’t go back to college. Instead he took his place as CEO of Queen Consolidated. Regardless of his status and responsibilities that came with the new position Oliver visited Felicity frequently and called her at random times…even during board meetings.

The one night Oliver called and Felicity didn’t pick up was the night she lost her virginity…and the only reason she didn’t pick up is because she didn’t want him to hear her impending orgasm.

Laurel called her the next morning as she was leaving Cooper’s dorm.

“Hey Laur. What’s up?”

“I miss you Felicity. We all do. Our Saturday morning breakfasts just aren’t the same with you.”

“Lis,” a voice called out from behind her. It was Cooper.

“Laurel, hold on one second.”

“Hey Cooper.”

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah, early class.”

“Oh okay…listen last night was fun.”

“I’m glad you thought so.”

He laughed.

“We should…we could do that again sometime. If you want.”

“Sure.”

“Really? I mean great. Umm…so what about tonight?”

“Can’t. Studying with Iris. How about instead of talking about it we just do it when we’re free. I mean we’re in the same classes…well almost all the same classes.”

“Yeah, okay, so yeah…”

He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t a peck though, it was an actual kiss. When they broke apart he said, “I still can’t believe I was your first though. You were fucking amazing last night.”

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted or complimented but I’m going to be late for class if I don’t get going. See you in the afternoon lecture.”

“Okay Laurel. I’m back.”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak. Did you lose your virginity last night?’

“Yes.”

She screamed for what seemed like hours. “You have to tell me everything. Why aren’t you two saying anything?”

“You two?”

“Ollie and Tommy are here. You’re on speaker.”

“Oh that’s great. Well at least I don’t have to repeat myself now. I really have to get ready for class. I’ll call you tonight before I study with Iris. Bye.”

She didn’t have to call. All three of them were sitting on her bed when Iris and her walked in from their last lecture of the day.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“You have to tell me about losing your freaking virginity,” Laurel replied.

“What about all the amazing sex Oliver told me you two had,” Iris joked, but Laurel didn’t know about it.

“We didn’t! It’s a joke Laurel.”

“Okay, but you still have to tell me what happened last night.”

“That’s not why we’re here,” Tommy said pointing between him and Oliver.

“We’re here to beat the crap out of him. Where is he?”

Felicity ignored him and looked at the basket on the bed.

“What’s this?”

“Comfort food,” Oliver answered.

“Who packed this?”

“Me.”

“Why?”

He shrugged.

“They say your first time hurts.”

“Oh my god Oliver, I want to marry you,” Iris said. “Unless Laurel is your girlfriend, which is why she’s glaring at me, and I no longer want to marry you, but I’m still eating Felicity’s comfort food.”

The next time the three of them came to visit they brought Thea along. Felicity introduced them to all of her best friends. A small group of people, not nearly as much as any of three of them had, but they were all looking forward to meeting her friends. So Felicity had invited both groups of her friends for lunch. There was Iris, and Caitliin, (the three of them thought of buying an apartment together next year) Barry, Cisco, Ray, Ronnie, Curtis, Patty, Lisa, and Cooper-who Tommy was overly excited to meet.

Felicity went to her dorm to get something after lunch and Cooper joined her. Oliver opened the door as Cooper undid the clasp of her bra. She saw hurt, and then anger appear on his face.

“Felicity’s busy Speedy. She needs to grab more than just her jacket. Let’s go home.”

“Oliver,”

He slammed the door. Felicity never got dressed more quickly in her life. She found him sitting with Thea, Tommy, and Laurel at the cafe.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Just leave Felicity.”

“Oliver let me explain.”

“There is nothing to explain. You wanted to be fucked so you took Cooper upstairs. You didn’t have to lie.”

“That’s not what happened at all.”

“Save it. When Thea finishes her hot chocolate we’re going home.”

“You can’t. We’re supposed to have dinner tonight.”

“You didn’t just have dinner?”

“OLIVER!”

“WHAT?”

Everyone in the cafe was staring now.

“Outside now.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Oliver, get up.”

“No.”

“Why won’t you give me a chance?”

“I did, and you screwed Cooper instead.”

“Fuck you Oliver.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Fuck you. I don’t even want to be here anymore. I’m sorry you guys. I’M SORRY EVERYONE. I DIDN’T WANT TO MAKE A SCENE. I STILL DON’T. I’M SORRY.”

Oliver followed outside and caught her by the elbow.

“Hey,”

“No. Go back.”

“Felicity.”

“What?”

“You hurt me.”

“I know and I came down to apologise and you chewed my freaking head off Oliver. Why wouldn’t you let me explain.”

“THERE SHOULDN’T BE AN EXPLANATION IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT’S US.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Felicity, it’s us. We don’t leave each other to go and fuck someone else. Even if we’re sitting in silence we don’t do that. Ask Laurel. Ask her how many times we’ve had sex and I pulled out of her immediately when I got a call or text from you…even if it was just hi.”

“Maybe you should pay more attention to your girlfriend than you do to me.”

“Not maybe, Definitely. I definitely should, but I don’t. I put you first every single time. I chose you. I chose to fly here to be with you, I chose to tell you about  my dad, everything about him, I chose to tell you that I was going to have a little sister, I chose to dance with you-the only girl apart from my mom and Thea that I’ve ever danced with. I chose you every time, and you chose him.”

“…”

“You chose to go upstairs with him. You chose to let him take off your shirt and pants, You chose to let him leave you all of those hickeys. You chose to ignore my call and have sex with him instead.”

“I’m so sorry Oliver,” Felicity was crying now.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

He moved forward and held her. Even when he was angry at her he held her, he comforted her, he was there for her always.

When she graduated her mother came to see her along with the Queens, the Merlyns, and the Lances’.

She didn’t think it was possible for anyone to clap louder than her mother, but Oliver had proved her wrong. However he did let her win the loudest and longest cryer award.

“Mom, please stop crying.”

“No!!”

Before they went out to celebrate Felicity had to change into her dress, but her mother had brought another one with her.

“Baby girl, you graduated from an Ivy League at the top of your class. You are wearing this dress.”

She put it on and when she go to the restaurant where they would be celebrating she realised how good she looked in the dress.

Tommy and Barry wolf-whistled, Curtis her gay best friend did a double take, Sara hit on her, and everyone else just kept commenting on how beautiful she looked. The only person who hadn’t said anything, hadn’t wolf-whistled, hadn’t done a double take, hadn’t take his eyes off her was Oliver.

“What?’

“…”

“What?”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“…”

“Oliver.”

“Beautiful,” he managed to say. “You’re so beautiful.”

* * *

Felicity hadn’t noticed then how he hadn’t said look. Everyone else told her she looked beautiful but he had told her that she was. It’s too bad she realised all of this two weeks before he was getting married. MARRIED. He was going to be married. She was sick, she was throwing up, and she knew it had nothing to do with the excessive intake of alcohol. She was in love with Oliver, and he was getting married.

Felicity cried herself to sleep and held the pillow tightly just like she used to hold Oliver. She woke up the next morning to a pounding headache, and Oliver sitting on her bed with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“What are you doing here?”

“Good morning to you too sunshine.”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

“I saw two bottles of wine missing from your fridge this morning when I came to check on the cake, and then two empty bottles of wine on the table in the living room. Coffee?”

She took the cup from him and slowly sipped on it.

“Do you want to tell me why you drank two bottles of wine by yourself last night?”

“Who said I drank it by myself?”

“Did you drink it by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Just cause.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver, you’re getting married in thirteen days. Worry more about your soon to be wife than me. Put her needs before mine for once.”

“Woah there grumpy, I am. I came to check on the cake for her.”

“Well checking on the cake doesn’t involve making me a cup of coffee and comforting me.”

“Felicity what the hell happened to you?”

“I realised something last night.”

“What?”

“That I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am. It was in front of me practically my whole life and I only realised it yesterday. Yesterday Oliver, and now there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Tell me what it is and maybe I can help.

“You can’t.”

“How do you know?”

“You can’t.”

“Felicity.”

Leave Oliver. Please. I have a headache.”

“You should. You drank two bottles of wine by yourself last night.”

“Oliver please.”

“Okay I’ll go but stop shutting me out. I can’t lose you Felicity. You know that.”

“You’ll survive with Laurel.”

“Are you trying to hurt me? Why are you shutting me out?”

“Oliver. You’re getting married. Married. You should be talking about not being able to survive if you lose Laurel not me. Laurel is going to be your wife. Your wife. You should be worried about her shutting you out, not me. You should be with Laurel right now, not me. The key words here are not and me.”

“You’re really good at that you know?”

“Good at what?”

“Hurting me,” and with that he left.

Felicity cried again. She held the pillow next to her tightly as if it was Oliver and cried into it.  She fell asleep on it, and woke up to a damp pool on the pillow from all of her tears. She ignored Oliver for the rest of the week, and he made no attempt to seek her out again. She buried herself in the details of Laurel’s wedding. She could no longer bring herself to say Oliver’s wedding. She couldn’t do it. 

One week before the wedding she had a dream that she was walking down the aisle and into Oliver’s arms. She woke up crying. She couldn’t do this. She called Thea. Thea was just in the other room but Felicity didn’t want to see her face as she told her.

“Thea,” she said her voice hoarse from crying so much.

“Hey Lis. You okay?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it.”

“Maid of honour?”

“Yeah-I can’t. Can you take my place? You’re going to be Laurel’s sister-in-law anyway.”

“If you really want me to, and she agrees sure, but maybe you should ask Sara.”

“Maybe I should’ve.”

“Why don’t you want to be maid of honour?”

“I can’t do it.”

“Why not?”

“…”

“You love him.”

Felicity broke down. 

“Yes. I only realised last fucking week. Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“No. He’s getting married.”

“He doesn’t have to.”

“I’m not ruining his wedding Thea. I’m leaving. I already booked a train ticket.”

“You what?”

“Just please ask him not to hate me…and Laurel. Just tell them I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Felicity, maybe you should talk to him.”

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“So what? You guys have talked in the middle of the night loads of times, but if you’re so worried just talk to him in the morning.”

“I’ve already packed, my train leaves in an hour.”

“Felicity.”

“Just please ask him not to hate me. I can’t stand it if he hates me. I’m leaving now. Don’t come outside, Don’t follow me.”

Felicity hung up the phone and ran outside. She didn’t stop running until she reached the taxi stand. She got on the train and made her way home-well to Gotham.

It had been two days since she called Thea. Well one day and a few hours. She awoke the next morning at four am. Someone was ringing her doorbell. Half dazed by her sleepy state, and half determined to yell at whoever was at the other side of the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she tried to close it but Oliver’s hand was pushing against it, refraining it from closing.

“Seventeen hours. I drove for seventeen hours straight. No pit stops. Let me in.”

“Oliver. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Maid of honour is too stressful,” Felicity lied.

“You’ve always been a shitty liar Felicity.”

“Go back. You’re getting married in five days and-”

“No, I‘m not.”

“Yes you are and-”

“No, I’m not. The wedding is off.”

“Why? Oh my god. I ruined your wedding. I’m a home wrecker.”

“Can we sit down?”

He grabbed her hand and sat her down on the couch before Felicity could respond.

“I can’t believe I ruined your wedding.”

“In a way you saved it. Now when Laurel gets married she’ll marry the right guy. Tommy and her finally got together after I called off the wedding. I think it’s going to stay that way.”

“WELL FINALLY,” Felicity said with a smile but quickly recovered.

“What about you? I just ruined your chance at happiness.”

“No you didn’t. Felicity, to be honest, I don’t even know why I proposed to Laurel in the first place. I think it’s because I thought I was running out of time. I didn’t love her like Tommy does. I never did. She deserves better.”

“Well you deserve to be happy.”

He stood up. 

“That’s why I’m here.”

She stood up as well.

“What do you mean?”

“Thea told me. Don’t be mad, I literally forced it out of her.”

“What did she tell you?”

“That you loved me.”

“Traitor!”

He smiled.

“She said loved as in past tense. Is it just past tense, or is it present tense?”

“…”

“Felicity, the wedding is off no matter what. Just tell me.”

“Present,” Felicity whispered.

“Why are you whispering it?”

“I don’t know if you-”

“If I feel the same way?”

She nodded.

“Felicity. I drove here for seventeen hours straight…and I was speeding. I broke every traffic law ever made…for the maid of honour, not the bride. I’ll say it if you want me to but I’m going to yell it first because I’m tired of keeping it in.”

“What are-”

“FELICITY SMOAK I LOVE YOU. I LOVED YOU FOR LITERALLY THE ENTIRE TIME I KNEW YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU.”

She had tears in her eyes, and he whispered to her as he wiped them away, “I love you. It was always you Felicity, Always.”

“I love you too Oliver Queen.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, that felt good. Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Good. I love you too.”

“So now what?”

He shrugged and shuffled his feet. He finally looked up.

“So now what?”


	2. It's Finally You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So now what?”
> 
> Felicity didn’t care. Felicity didn’t know which one of them moved closer to the other first and she didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s Discretion: The following content contains smut…not very well written smut…but still…SMUT.
> 
> Note: This is a long chapter as well. There is smut, but there are also conversations between the two. In this chapter, Oliver and Felicity are alone for the most part. The next chapter, they will return home. Sorry, that it’s long! 
> 
> *You may skip this chapter if you're uncomfortable reading smut, and go on to the third chapter. You won't miss anything and the third chapter goes back to a teen rated chapter.

“So now what?”

Felicity didn’t care. Felicity didn’t know which one of them moved closer to the other first and she didn’t care. Felicity didn’t know if he tilted his head down first or if she tilted hers up and she didn’t care. Felicity didn’t know who broke the distance between their lips and she didn’t care. All she cared about was their lips finally met, after all those years, both lips found its partner.

Kissing Oliver was unlike kissing anybody else, she didn’t have to think. In fact kissing Oliver made her forget everything in the world except him. His left arm wrapped around her, while his right was bunched in her hair, pulling her closer. His warmth radiating all over her skin, his tongue bound to hers, his stubble scratching against her jaw. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

He kissed her again gently before pulling back.

“I’ve waited so long to do that.”

“Was it worth the wait?”

“Every torturous second. You are the best kisser.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. I never had fireworks kissing anyone else.”

“You had fireworks?”

He nodded, and she squealed.

“Me too. Come upstairs?”

He smiled and pulled his lips to hers again, and then his hand, which was playing with her hair, travelled down her leg, and picked her up. He carried her all the way to her bedroom.

He hadn’t been to her house in the past two years, but he hadn’t forgotten a single thing. He noticed that she redecorated and added some new things, but he would ask her about everything later, right now they had something planned. Something that was long overdue.

He opened the door to her room and gently laid her on the bed before climbing in next to her. Kissing Felicity was the best experience of his life. There was no worry in the world, no other girl had ever did this to him, but then again, no other girl ever mattered. It was her. it was always her.

He kissed her lips several times before moving down to her neck and kissing her there lightly. He lingered over her throat where he could feel the vibrations of her light, quiet moans, and he was taken aback by the amount of lust and love that had filled him. He moved back to her face after some time, and just hovered there.

“Oliver, you’re hovering. Why are you hovering?”

It seemed like an eternity ago when she last said those words to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her again and then once again pulled away making her whine.

“Grump,” he smiled.

“I don’t care. I want you.”

“Are you sure,” Oliver asked.

Felicity sat up then. “What do you mean am I sure? Are you…are you having second thoughts?”

“No Felicity. I just want to make sure you’re okay with this. I don’t want to rush into things.”

“Oliver, I know I only realised this last week but we could hold the record for slowest building relationship ever. It’s been twenty something years since the two of us have been in love and at least seven years for us to have sex. Who knows? If we were together maybe I would’ve lost my virginity earlier.”

“I just want you to know that this isn’t just about sex for me. I love you so much, and I want all of you, not just the sex.”

“I know Oliver, me too. Now fuck me.”

Oliver raised his eye brows and then smiled, “Later.”

“What?”

“I want to make love to you a few times first.”

“Carry on,” she said with a smile.

He lowered himself back down to her, and her arms wrapped around his neck, and her fingers pulled on the short strands of his hair only making him more excited.

“Felicity,” he moaned against her lips.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“I love you.”

“Say it again.”

He chuckled and then obliged, “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” he kept whispering as he kissed her neck.

“I love you too,” she managed to whisper back after several moments.

He straightened up, and then pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor, when her hands started to trail up and down his chest.

“Oliver,” she said as she continued to touch his abs.

“Yeah?”

“I never told you this before but…you’re really hot.”

Oliver laughed.

“I’m serious. You’re insanely hot. It should be illegal to be as hot as you.”

“Well then you’d probably be arrested. You’re so much hotter than I am.”

“Blasphemy. You’re the hottest and you know it.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, there were just some things that you couldn’t argue with Felicity, and he had a strong feeling this was one of them. her hands travelled from his chest to his back and then she was pulling him to her. Every time their lips touched fireworks went off for the both of them. Oliver’s hands travelled under her night gown and felt her warm, smooth, soft skin that he was craving. He smiled against her lips.

“Finally,” they both said.

Oliver slid up her night gown and paused when he saw her bra.

“What,” Felicity asked.

“It’s just-I wanted this for so long, I never thought it would happen.”

“Me too, I just noticed that I wanted it until last week, but… Oliver kiss me. This is unbearable, we’ve waited far too long.”

He returned to her lips and kissed her some more, and then she started to arch her back up into him, so he finished pulling of her night gown, and took a minute to admire her body. He’s dreamed of her like this for such a long time, but it was never impure the way he thought of her. Even in high school, he never thought of just sex with Felicity, he wanted more. He always did.

He ran his hands up and down her body and then inched away from her lips, kissing her neck, and then her chest, and her stomach. He led a trail of kisses all the way to her pubic bone, and then he looked up at her. She nodded, and he slowly pulled of her lacy, black thong with his eyes locked on hers. He didn’t dare look down yet. She wrapped her legs around him, and he noticed his pants were still on.

“Off,” she commanded. 

He smiled and did as he was told and then he went back to her. His erection bulged through his boxers, and pushed against her naked sex, when he went to kiss her lips again. They both moaned at the contact, and continued to let their tongues explore each other. After sometime, Felicity pushed up into him again, and he grasped her back. He felt the clasp of her bra, and she pulled his hair, pulling her closer to him. Slowly, he undid the clasp of her bra, and tossed it onto the dresser next to them.

When she pulled back and laid on the bed, Oliver couldn’t move. He just kept staring at her, and breathing heavily. She was really there, and she was his now.

“What?”

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

She smiled, and wiggled her index finger at him, motioning for him to go to her. He obeyed, and then her kissed every part of her body from the stomach up. He travelled across her collar bone, to her shoulders, and down her arms, to her fingers pausing at the fourth finger on her left hand, but she didn’t notice. She had her eyes closed, and was panting heavily although they had barely started. She was so beautiful like that. Oliver moved back to her mouth, and the two kissed for sometime before her hands travelled to his waistband, and she started tugging off his boxers. As if he could be anymore erect.

When he finally got rid of his boxers, her fingers touched him, and he froze. He never felt so good in his life. She brought her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks.

“Oliver. You’re big,” she whispered sounding a little scared.

“Felicity?”

“What if…,” she trailed off.

“What if?”

“If you don’t fit?”

She was genuinely worried, it wasn’t a joke, or even something that could be taken lightly for her. She wanted this so bad, and she didn’t want to ruin it.

“Hey,” he put her hands under face and tilted her chin up a little so she was looking at him. “I’ll fit. I promise.”

“I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You won’t. I promise. I’ll fit if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you want this?”

She nodded her head.

“Okay,” he replied. “Then I’m a thousand percent sure.”

He went to kiss her again, but she froze.

“What’s wrong? If you don’t want to do this-”

“I do but…do you have protection?”

“No.”

“I don’t either. I haven’t been having much sex lately.”

“Good,” Oliver replied and then he crashed his lips against hers…before she pulled away laughing.

“What,” Oliver asked with a smile on his face.

“You don’t have protection, and neither do I and neither of us care.”

“I love you. If we end up making a baby right now, I’d be the happiest man alive. I’m good if you are.”

“I’m so good.”

“Okay then.”

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

“I love you so much more,” he whispered back and then before she could respond he kissed her. The two wrestled with each other for sometime before she arched into him, and pushed against his length. He slowly slid into her soaked folds, and into her. She shuddered at the contact, and broke away from his lips.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head and then moaned, “Good…good…so soo goood. Oh, Oliver.”

“Good. I love you Felicity,” he repeated over and over again as he slid into her completely.

“Oh, more.”

He chuckled lightly. “There is no more.”

Her eyes flew open at those words, and she raised her head to look at him.

“It’s in? All of it?”

“Yup,” he smiled.

“Oh Oliver. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He pulled out of her slightly and then pushed into her, and watched as she arched her back. 

“More,” she commanded.

He thrust into her over and over again, as she screamed his name. He felt her inner muscles tighten around him and knew she was close. He kept his eyes on her the entire time he thrust into her. He watched her moan, and bite her lower lip, he watched her struggle to find words, and scream, he watched her lose herself, and he realised that this was so much better than his dreams.

“Oliver…almost…oh go-Oliv-”

And then she came, and her juices soaked him, and ran down his thighs. He kissed her neck as she came down from her release and then he felt himself soften inside her, and slowly pulled out of her. He laid next to her, and moved his hands gently across her stomach as she started to breathe evenly.

“That was amazing,” she claimed.

“And long overdue,” Oliver added. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s my fault too,” Felicity smiled into his neck. “God Oliver, you’re so sweaty.”

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be. It’s so hot.”

He chuckled lightly, and looked around her bedroom.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah,” she said in a breathy voice.

“Why are my clothes in a box on the floor?”

She froze. Before Oliver got engaged to Laurel he would travel between Starling and Gotham a lot just to visit Felicity, and he always ended up leaving stuff at her place.

“Ummm…”

He looked down at her into her eyes, though she was trying to avoid his gaze.

“You were going to get rid of it weren’t you?”

“You were engaged…and going to be married!”

“I know,” he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re not mad?”

“No. I love you. But for the record…you were going to give my stuff back to me right, and not just burn it?”

“I wasn’t going to burn it but…”

“You were going to give it to Thea to give to me?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Technically, you were doing the right thing.”

“I’m so sorry Oliver. We’ll put everything back to where-”

“Shh,” he kissed her. “It’s fine. We’ll do it later. Get some sleep. I know I woke you up.”

“Yeah, you did. Idiot,” she nudged him in the ribs and he smiled, “but you made up for it, so you’re off the hook. Night.”

“Night.”

“Oliver?”

“I know from experience that you talk in your sleep, but I’m aware that you’re awake.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Driving here. In seventeen hours. Driving for seventeen hours. Loving me.”

“Always.”

“Okay, good night for real this time.”

“Night,” he kissed the top of her head.

The two were almost asleep when Oliver’s cell phone went off.

“Are you kidding me,” Oliver groaned.

“Ignore it.”

“It’ll only ring more,” Oliver said getting out of bed and picking up his jeans off of the floor and searched his pocket. He looked at the caller id.

“Speedy.”

“Pick up.”

“No.”

“Oliver.”

“Fine, but she’s going to be on speaker.”

“What,” Oliver said putting the phone on speaker.

“I know you said not to call every five minutes, but you did say make it like six hours before I called next if I was worried, and I called you at midnight and now its exactly 6am so it’s been six hours,” Thea started.

“Speedy, I’m fine,” Oliver replied climbing back into bed.

“I know, and you said that the last thousand time I called you, but I think you should take it easy. I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to lose control. I know you’re scared, and confused, and hurt, but you have to focus on the road Ollie, and I know me calling you is a distraction-”

“You think I’m going to get in an accident?”

“It’s possible, and just breathe, okay. I don’t want you to-”

“Speedy, I’m fine. I promise. I’m more than fine actually, I’m great.”

“How are you great? Are you-wait. Are you there? Are you with Felicity?”

“Hey Judas,” Felicity said. Oliver rolled his eyes at her and then kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

“LIS! YES! Okay, so you’re good. Okay, and about the Judas thing…I had to tell him.”

“It’s okay. I know,” Felicity responded.

“Wait! Ollie, it takes about a day to get to Gotham by car, How did you get there in nineteen hours?”

“Seventeen, and I may have broken every traffic rule ever made.”

“You’ve been there for two hours?”

“Yup.”

“And you didn’t even call me? IDIDOT!”

“Sorry.”

“What were you doing that you couldn’t call me?”

“…”

“Ollie, EW!”

“Good night Thea,” Oliver said.

“It’s morning.”

“You know what I mean. Bye.”

“Fine, but I’m calling you in another two hours or so. Mom wants to talk to you too.”

“Fine. Bye.”

“Bye, bye Lissy.”

“Bye Judas.”

“You have got to get over that.”

“I will…with time. Bye kiddo,” she said just before Oliver hung up.

“Sleep,” Oliver said.

“I don’t think I can now, but you should rest. You drove a long time.”

“I’m not tired.”

“So what do you want to do,” Felicity asked brushing her hands across his abs. He didn’t mind making love to her again, but he looked at her, and found her knees curled up to her chest, and another thought occur to him.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that laughing while having cramps makes it worse?”

“What?”

“Doesn’t it hurt more when you’re laughing?”

“Yeah…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How did you find out?”

“Thea.”

“I’m not forgiving Judas.”

Oliver laughed.

“No, this time she told me about herself. When she got her period, she had bad cramps too, and she’d cry sometimes cause of the pain, so I tried to make her laugh in the beginning like I did with you.”

“And?”

“And she threw a pillow at my face and told me laughing makes it hurts worse. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were there, and it was kind of all I wanted.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I have a question for you as well.”

“…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked my industrial piercing when I got it?”

“I did.”

“No, you didn’t. You were mad.”

“Well we were seniors in high school-and stop laughing.”

“Tell me the truth.”

He kissed her lips and then her ear, and sucked on her industrial piercing and listened to her moan his name.

“That’s why,” Oliver whispered when he pulled back.

“What?”

“It’s so sexy Felicity. I was angry because back then I couldn’t do that to you…and I wanted to all the time.”

“Okay, well then I guess you’re off the hook.”

“You’re not.”

“What?”

“Did any other guys ever pay attention to that piercing?”

Felicity pondered for a moment and then answered.

“No.”

He kissed her passionately, and then murmured against her lips, “Okay, you’re off the hook too.”

They made love twice more before Felicity’s stomach started growling.

“Breakfast,” Oliver said getting out of bed.

“No,” Felicity whined. “It can wait.”

Felicity’s stomach grumbled again.

“Traitor,” she murmured to her belly.

“You’re hungry. I’ll make breakfast.”

“I’ve been in Starling for three weeks planning your wedding-”

“And I know that there’s food in fridge. I know you went to the grocery store yesterday.”

“How-”

“Other than the fact that I’ve known you for practically your whole life?”

“But-”

“You stress eat, but you also stress shop…but unlike other girls you refuse to buy things that you don’t think are necessary unless you’re desperate…and food is a necessity.”

“A basic one.”

Oliver smiled, “Come on. Put on some clothes, and I’ll carry you down.”

“Throw me your shirt.”

Oliver picked up his shirt off the floor and tossed it to her, and watched her button up a few buttons, and then went to the box on the floor and found one of his boxers in it and put them on. He reached down again, but Felicity came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“No. That’s all you’re allowed to wear.”

Oliver smiled, and turned to face her, “Are you just keeping me around for my nakedness?”

“I would be, if you were naked…which you’re not cause you’re wearing boxers, but no. I’m keeping you around because I love you.”

He bent down and kissed her lips tenderly,”i love you too.”

Oliver made a motion to pick her up but she refused. “I advise you not to pick me up.”

“Why is that?”

“We have to make it downstairs to eat…and I’m not wearing underwear.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened and he lifted her up in one swoop, and kissed her full on the lips walking out of the room.

“Oliver,” she protested.

“I’m multi-tasking,” he murmured and kissed her as he walked down the stairs and only stopped to sit her on the couch in her living room. He pulled away but she came to him again.

“No.”

“No? You can’t do that to me. You made me all hot and horny and I warned you…and now I want you.”

“Wait. Fifteen minutes, I’ll cook and then we’ll eat and then we’ll go back to bed.”

“Fifteen minutes. You’re time starts now.”

He got up and she followed.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Well one, I want to make a nice breakfast for the two of us, and two…you suck at cooking.”

“You’re mean.”

“You’re beautiful. Now sit here and watch some tv. Catch up on some crappy reality show if you want,” he added as he left the room.

Felicity didn’t want to watch reality tv, or anything really other than go down on Oliver. She finally had him. He was hers, and she was his. And he wore his boxers low. Before Felicity even knew what she was doing her hands moved from her side, and in between her legs.

Damn. She was wet. Obviously. She was thinking about Oliver. Her fingers moved in between her wet folds and found her clit. She could hear Oliver in the kitchen opening the fridge. She moved her fingers up and down her wet sex, and thrust a finger into herself. Nothing. Two fingers. Nothing. Three fingers. Nothing. Damn it. The love they just made upstairs beat out her trying to pleasure herself. She was never going to be able to do that again.

She closed her eyes for a minute and thought about Oliver, and the love they just made…and slowly her eye lids became heavy.

Oliver was right. Her fridge was stocked…but she was desperate yesterday. She bought unnecessary things. The entire top shelf of her fridge was stocked with kiwi but she hated them…Oliver however loved them. She also hated raspberries and Oliver found three containers of them on the second shelf. Oliver loved raspberries. Poor Felicity. She moved away from him to get him out of her mind, and even when she was away he was still on her mind. She never left his mind either. Not even two weeks before when she told him to stop.

He took out a few things and decided to make something special incorporating foods that they both liked. He made his way around the kitchen and opened a cabinet and it was stocked with groceries as well. The first thing Oliver saw was peanut butter cookies. He smiled sadly knowing exactly what Felicity was thinking when she bought those.

When they were younger Felicity and Laurel liked to watch cooking shows. They had been maybe around eight years old when they heard about a recipe for peanut butter cookies, and thought it was the most disgusting thing ever. Only it really wasn’t to Felicity. Oliver knew that. Felicity liked trying new things…out of the four friends she was the most fearless and the most experimental…except when it came to sex. 

Oliver came to her house one day with a printed recipe of peanut butter cookies and the two eight year olds tried to make it while her mother was on the phone. They ended up almost burning the house down when their conversation was interrupted by the oven catching on fire. Donna was there in an instant and asked the two of them to explain. So of course, when Felicity had almost burned down her own house she was nervous and babbled about everything including faking thinking peanut butter cookies were disgusting because she never tried them before…and it’s not nice to judge. Donna and Oliver both hugged her as tears rolled down her face, and then Donna told Oliver and Felicity to put on their shoes and coats while she got dressed. Oliver’s driver took them to a bakery and Donna bought peanut butter cookies for the four of them and Felicity and Oliver both fell in love…with the cookies. Oliver suggested that whenever she wanted to cry to eat some of these, and she’d feel a lot better. It became a tradition from then on. Whenever one of them wanted to cry, they’d go to the other with peanut butter cookies in their hands.

The only times they hadn’t was the first night Oliver went to her to tell her about his father, and when she came directly to the hospital to say goodbye to Robert…and help him get through everything. Even though Oliver felt horrible that Felicity wanted to cry yesterday, he was happy that she hadn’t forgotten him or his advice. Fifteen minutes later breakfast was ready.

Oliver walked into the living room to find Felicity sleeping on the couch with her legs spread open…and her juices on the couch. He growled. He walked over to her and kissed her on the head, and then forced himself to walk up the stairs and away from her. He grabbed a towel from her bathroom and wet it with warm water, and went back into her bedroom and picked up his phone off her dresser and went back downstairs.

He sat on the couch next to her, and moved the wet cloth in between her legs which was drenched in her juices. She woke up at the contact.

“Hey sleepyhead. Good dream?”

“Really, really good,” she mumbled sleepily. “I kind of hate you.”

“I love you too,” he sarcastically said winking at her.

“I’m serious. You’re so hot, and you’re really, really good in bed. I tried to play with myself,” she ignored the way Oliver’s breath hitched and his eyes darkened,”but I couldn’t find my g-spot. I didn’t feel anything. And then I fall asleep and imagine you on top of me and this happens,” she moved her hands in the direction of her drenched legs…and couch.

“Well, hate me or not, I’m happy. I’m glad I’m the one who’s making you wet like this. And you don’t need to pleasure yourself anymore. I’ll always be there now.”

“What if I have a business meeting out of state?”

“I’ll go with you.”

“What if you have a business meeting out of state and I can’t go?”

Oliver snorted, “I won’t go either. I don’t go to most of those if I can get out of them…and giving you the satisfaction that comes with those orgasms of yours is definitely and emergency family situation thing.”

She rolled her eyes, and he finished cleaning her off. He picked his cell in one hand and then lifted Felicity into his arms.

“Come on. Breakfast is served.”

He carried her to the table, and sat her down in the chair with an amused expression on his face when he saw her jaw drop.

“Oliver this-”

“Is exactly what we need. I know you didn’t eat yesterday…and that you barely slept. So eat.”

Felicity bit into the coffee cake that Oliver made, and she smiled. “I love your food.”

“More than me?”

“Definitely.”

“Give me some of that coffee cake.”

“No. Get your own.”

“Technically since I made it, it is mine.”

“I licked it.”

“I don’t care. I licked every part of your body about an hour or so ago.”

“Not every part.”

“I’ll get to the rest if you give me the coffee cake. Besides you ate most of the trial cake for the rehearsal dinner.”

“It wasn’t even the real cake. It was the cake before the cake…before the cake.”

“I know, and you ate it…and Laurel didn’t even let me taste the samples before she chose them.”

“Ooh, that’s bad. Okay you can have one bite.”

Oliver took a huge slice of the cake disregarding her protests.

“I love you.”

“Hate you,” she mumbled.

Oliver laughed, “Felicity?”

“Hmmm…”

“You’ll let me try the samples with you right? When we get married?”

“Duh.”

Oliver’s smile could not be wider.

“What?”

“You realise you just agreed to marry me.”

“No I di-. Shit! You still better propose.”

“I will. I promise.” Then he leaned over and kissed her.

“Oliver?”

“Hmmm…”

“You have to be the one to tell Thea that she can’t plan our wedding because-”

“If she does the wedding will be broadcast on BBC. I know.”

He took a bite of his omelette, and she sipped on her coffee when Oliver’s phone rang.

“Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.”

“Speedy?”

“Yeah.”

“Put it on speaker.”

“You’re on speaker Speedy.”

“Hey you two!”

“Judas.”

“Are you ever getting to get over it Lissy?”

“With time.”

“What’s up,” Oliver asked.

“Mom told me to say hi, she went to work today. The press is gonna have a field day when the two of you return.”

“Oh god,” Felicity groaned.

“Any good news Speedy?”

“Tommy and Laurel are super happy. She’s been smiling non-stop and so has he.”

“That’s good,” both Oliver and Felicity said in unison and smiled.

“Is she-” Felicity started.

“Mad at you? I don’t think so. You guys are best friends.”

“I know Speedy, but I kind of…ruined her wedding.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. I’m the one that called it off, and she’s better off with Tommy and I am much happier with you.”

“I’m happy too.”

“Oh Thea, you can’t plan our wedding.”

“WHAT? YOU PROPOSED?”

“No, but when I do, you’re gonna get all crazy…and no.”

“How do you know Felicity’s gonna say yes?”

“I will.”

Thea screamed on the other side of receiver, “Okay, I’m going to get the wedding planner.”

“NO,” they both yelled.

“Why not,” she whined.

“Because we don’t want our wedding to be broadcast on BBC.”

“Fox?”

“THEA.”

“Fine, but can I make suggestions? You know I’ve been planning this wedding forever.”

“You have,” Oliver asked.

“Sure speedy. Suggestions. But nothing over the top,” she continued ignoring Oliver.

“What is your definition of over the top?”

“No horses.”

“But that’s the best part.”

Felicity chuckled.

“Oh, and i have a condition,” Oliver added.

“What?”

“You don’t get to choose the cake.”

“Done. Felicity will do that.”

“Um no. Felicity agreed that I can taste the cake.”

“EWWW! OLLIE. I’M YOUR LITTLE SISTER!”

“I was talking about a literal cake Thea! And how the hell do you even know what that means?”

I’m not a little girl anymore Ollie.”

“Yes you are. Where are you learning this-IS THAT HARPER KID DOING ANYTHING?”

“Bye Ollie. Lissy.”

“DON’T YOU DARE HANG UP THIS-SHE HUNG UP!”

“I know.”

“I’m calling her back.”

“…”

“She’s not answering.”

“I’d never expect that,” Felicity said sarcastically.

Oliver ignored her comment and got up from the table.

“Where are you going?”

“To get the yellow pages.”

“Why?”

“So I can call the pope.”

Felicity stifled her laugh, “The pope?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because my little sister is doing a mortal sin.”

“Hon, as much as you are concerned for Thea, I’m sure she’s fine. You were way worse at her age.”

“But this isn’t about me. She shouldn’t be doing whatever she is.”

“Why cause she’s a girl?”

“No, because she’s my little sister.”

“Oliver, I don’t think you can find the pope in the yellow pages.”

“WHY THE HELL NOT?”

“…”

“Who am I supposed to call?”

“No one. Leave it alone. Roy is a good kid. He loves her.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Yes he does. He made Thea wait.”

“You knew?”

“Don’t get mad for not telling you. She said you’d chew her head off. I realise now that she was wrong.”

Oliver ignored her sarcastic comment, “He made her wait?”

“Yes, he really loves her.”

“…I still don’t like him that much.”

“I expect nothing less.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re an over-protective big brother with way too much testosterone.”

“You didn’t mind my testosterone upstairs.”

“I forgot. Prove it.”

Oliver bent down and swooped her up in his arms again. And they were back upstairs in her room within a minute.

As soon as they were on the bed Oliver spread open her legs, and left a trail of kisses on her thighs.

“What are you doing,” Felicity asked.

“I’m still hungry,” Oliver answered innocently, but his eyes and thoughts were anything but innocent.

He bent down between her legs and kept his eyes locked on hers. He heard her whisper his name before he kissed her sex. She moaned, and damn she was wet in seconds. He whispered I love you against her folds, letting his hot breath circle her area, and then he blew against it leaving cool air behind. He licked his way in between her folds and found her clit instantly but instead he moved away from her clit, and licked the inside of her folds.

She shuddered and then her hands were in his hair pulling him closer to her. He kissed her everywhere, and she felt her skin burn whenever there was contact, but it wasn’t enough. Oliver was teasing her. She needed more. She closed her thighs between his head seeking more friction, and he groaned at the motion.

“Not fair,” his hot breath spread across her sex.

“You started it,” she replied smugly grinding against him. He pressed his face harder against her, and she screamed. That was enough motivation for Oliver to find her clit. His lips wrapped around her clit, and sucked on it roughly. Moaning his name only pushed him further. The pleasure was so good but she needed more. Much more. She needed everything Oliver had to offer. She kept moaning his name, and he reacted accordingly each time. She was dripping now, and then Oliver did what she needed. He bit down on her clit slowly, letting her have the release she needed.

When he came up Felicity saw that his scruff was covered in her juices.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“For what? I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

She smiled at him, and he moved towards her face and kissed her lips lightly, before he deepened the kiss. She could taste herself…and honestly she didn’t taste that bad.

“Tired,” he asked.

“Just give me a minute, and then I’ll return the favour.”

“No. It wasn’t a favour Felicity. You letting me do that was a gift. Now rest.”

“But-”

“No. You don’t have to throw down because I did that. I know you’re tired. You’re cheeks are flushed.”

“For entirely different reasons.”

He smiled, “I have to ask you something,” he said playing with her hair.

“Go on.”

“What’s a french braid?”

Felicity laughed.

“It’s a serious question Felicity.”

“It’s just a different type of braid.”

“Why is everything French?”

“Normally everything is Chinese.”

“They have a Chinese braid too?”

Felicity laughed and he ignored her. “I’m serious. French Braid, French Toast, French Manicure, French Curlers.”

“French fries.”

“French fries,” he agreed. “They’re taking over the world.”

She chuckled, and asked, “Why do you ask?”

“I want to know how to do one.”

“Why?”

“What if we have a daughter?”

“Oliver, you can’t keep dropping hints like that. First marriage, now kids. What’s next?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet, but when I do, you’ll be the first to know,” he winked.

“…”

“Felicity?”

“Hmm…”

“You do want kids. Right?”

“Honestly?”

He nodded his head.

“I’ve never wanted kids before.”

His face dropped for a second but he placed a smile on it again afterwards.

“But,” she said lifting his chin so they were now face to face, “ I never imagined that I would spend the rest of my life…so yes, I do want kids…with you.”

He smiled and kissed her, “Was it because of your father? You not wanting kids?”

“Yup. i didn’t know what kind of parent I would be, or if the man I was with would stay with me, and I know how hard that was for my mom. But with you I know. I mean you did drive seventeen hours to be with me.”

“Non-stop. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They drifted off to sleep. When the woke it was 5pm. Well actually it was Felicity who woke him up. She peppered his chest with kisses and made her way up to his throat, his jaw, and finally his lips where he kissed her back with fervour. 

“What was that for,” he asked when they came up for air.

“I want to try something.”

“Okay?”

“I’ve never done it before.”

“Felicity?”

“Not because the opportunity didn’t present itself, but because I was…scared I guess. But I’m not scared anymore, because it’s you. And I want to try it, but I don’t know how good I’ll be, but I don’t want you to think I’m horrible at it, but I want you to be honest.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I-it’s better if I show you.”

“Fel-No,” he said as she moved in between in his legs.

“I-”

“No, don’t feel like you have to do this.”

“I know. I don’t. I want to do this.”

“Why?”

“I love you.”

“I know that honey, you don’t have to do this to prove anything to me.”

“But I want to, with other guys I’ve been scared and hesitant and I held back, but I don’t feel that way with you Oliver. I want all of you, and I want you to have all of me.”

“Other guys?”

“Jealous?”

“Yes. Who was it? Who asked you?”

“Are you going to kill them if I tell you?”

“Yes.”

“I know what you’re doing. Stop trying to change the topic. I really want to do this. I promise.”

“Okay, but the second you feel uncomfortable, stop.”

“Okay, and you have to help me.”

“What?”

“I’ve never done this before. Ever. So I don’t know if I’ll be good-no, let me finish. I just want you to let me know if I’m doing a good job.”

“Okay.”

“And be honest.”

“…okay.”

Felicity tugged off Oliver’s boxers, and threw them on the floor, and then looked at his erect penis for a second.

“Felicity?”

“You’re so big.”

“…”

“Okay, here goes.”

Felicity lowered herself to his erect penis, and looked up at him. His eyes were on her. As soon as they locked gazes she didn’t look away. She might have never given blow jobs before, but she knew that eye contact was important from what her friends had told her. She let her hands roam over his length a few times, before she bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of kiss cock. She looked up to see him with his eyes closed as he shuddered. That’s probably a good thing, she thought to herself before she continued.

She was slightly nervous about the thought of fitting him into her small mouth, but she was determined. She kissed her way up and down his shaft before she darted out her tongue, letting it trace around the rings of his penis. He moaned. Also a good sign, Felicity opened her mouth, and using her hands she guided him into her. As soon as her mouth closed on his tip, he lost it.

“Oh, Felicity.”

That only encouraged her more. She sucked on him, bobbing her head slightly as she moved along his length. Slowly she began to fit him in her mouth. She almost choked on him, as his entire length was finally settled inside her mouth, and he noticed and tried to pull out, but Felicity held him steady.

“Feli-”

She angled herself in a different position, and somehow that gave her more access to him, and his entire length fit perfectly. Her fingers made his way to his sac, as she sucked along his length.

“Oh, Felicity, oh, oh, oh, yess. Yes.. Good girl,” he managed to say in between ragged breaths.

Her tongue slipped over his slit, as she let go of his length.

“Oh, yes, yes!”

He never pushed her, he never asked for more, he just did as she asked. He encouraged her, and let her know that what she was doing was correct.

She locked eyes with him again, and smiled. He smiled back, and brushed away strands of her hair that ad fallen into her face. He tried to lift her back to him, but she protested.

“Not done.”

“Bu-”

She cut him off as she sucked on his sack.

“OH GOD. FELICITY!”

His fingers were still in her air, and he sank them deep into it. “Yes, yes, yes. Good girl. Yes!

Her hands moved up and down his shaft as she sucked on his sac, and then she pressed down on the tip of his cock.

“Love you, love you so-so much. Yes. Felicity. Love you.”

She let go of his sac and returned to his cock. His hands were still in her hair, and she bobbed her head up and down moving along his shaft, he played with her hair. Moving it back so he could look into her eyes. He started angling her head, guiding her movements, and then his breath hitched.

“Felicity, I’m going to come.”

She pushed up further and the tip of his cock was brushing against the base of her throat. She tasted something, as he practically screamed her name. It tasted sweet, it tasted good, and she wanted more. She wanted more of Oliver’s juices.

His hands tightened in her hair, as he released himself. She swallowed as much of him as she could and then eased off him, making her way back up to her pillow.

He caught her, and moved closer to her, “That’s my girl,” he chuckled.

“So…was I good?”

He nodded his head frantically. “So, so good. You’re the best I ever had.”

“Liar.”

“I am, but not about this. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she whispered before he kissed her.

“Oliver?”

“Hmm…”

“You taste really good.”

He chuckled,” I think you taste better.”

“I’m serious. I’ve never tasted come before, and I know it sounds stupid, but I was scared before. I was pretty sure that it would taste horrible, so I was scared, and I didn’t want to try it, but you-you taste amazing.”

“I seriously think you taste better.”

“…”

“Why do I have a feeling you’re in the mood for something that tastes better than both of us?”

“Because you know me so well?”

He kissed her forehead and then grabbed the phone off the dresser, “I’ll call the pizza place.”

“I love you,” she said snuggling closer to him.

“Love you too,” he said wrapping his arms around her, and then “Hello, yes-”

He ordered their pizza and Felicity drifted off to sleep. 

“Hey, hon. Wake up.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost 6:30. Dinner’s here.”

“I’m tired.”

“Felicity, you have to eat. Come on, I’ll carry you.”

“Why can’t we-”

“Eat upstairs? Because you’re a maniac who doesn’t like food in the bedroom, and I’ll get yelled at in the morning, now come on.”

She lifted her arms, and he picked her up. She only really woke up when her naked legs hit the cold leather of the couch in the living room.

“Hey! You’re wearing clothes,” Felicity accused him.

“I am. I didn’t think you’d want the delivery girl to ogle what’s yours.”

“No, I don’t but she’s gone now. So the shirt comes off.”

“I have a feeling you only keep me around to ogle at my body.”

“That’s true. You’re sexy.”

He pulled off his shirt, and winked at Felicity, “This is nothing. You should see my girlfriend.”

She laughed, and he gave her a slice of pizza.

“I’m in heaven,” she groaned as she swallowed her first bite.

“I feel offended.”

“You’re good too, but this-THIS. IS. THE. STUFF.”

Oliver chuckled and reached for the remote.

“What do you want to watch,” Oliver asked as he already changed the channel to ESPN.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “ESPN sounds good,” she said sarcastically. He smiled and kissed her cheeks before turning his attention to the screen. She watched the game with him for sometime and it reminded her of when they were younger. Whenever there was a basketball game playing in Starling either the Queens or the Merlyns would have tickets, and they’d bring Laurel and Felicity along with them. Felicity remembered how Robert and Oliver always bonded over sports-especially Basketball and Football.

“Where’s your mind,” he said nudging her.

“I was just thinking about the time you and your dad where on the Jumbotron when were younger.”

He smiled, “Which time?”

“Does it matter,” she asked smiling.

“No, not really.”

“Do you think your dad would have been okay with this? Us?”

“Way more than okay. He’d be ecstatic. My dad loved you.”

“But-”

“The last conversation we had-”

“I don’t want to know. That;s between you and your dad.”

“Well you’re entitled to know some of it because it was about you.”

She turned her head back to the television screen and watched a car commercial, but she was curious and Oliver knew.

“My dad knew I loved you Felicity.”

“…”

“He told me that I light up like Christmas whenever you walked into the room.”

She turned to look at him.

“It’s true, you know. A lot of people told me over the years. Anyway, my dad loved you, and he said you’d make an excellent addition to the family. He had hoped I’d get my head out of my ass and finally ask you out.”

Felicity had tears in her eyes, and Oliver hugged her, “I loved your dad,” she whispered.

“He loved you too.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes.”

“What did your dad leave me in his will?”

He froze, and she wiggled out of his grip. “Oliver?”

“…”

“I know you know.”

“I do.”

“What was that key for, and why did it have your name on it?”

“I’ll explain it later.”

“Oliver!”

“Later,” he kissed her, “I promise I will. We have to go home for me to explain it properly.”

“Fine, but don’t think I’ll forget.”

“I promise. I won’t forget it either.”

“I used to wear it around my neck you know.”

“…”

“Well it’s a small key, and the end of it is shaped into a heart, and it had your name on it, and when I went back to MIT I was looking at it, and the next thing I know I hooked it on to a chain, and I started wearing it.”

“When did you stop?”

“The summer.”

“…”

“The key is silver. It would’ve rusted in the heat, so I stored it away. I still have it with me. It’s upstairs in my room.”

He kissed her, “I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too. I just wish I knew what the key was for-”

“I promise, I’ll tell you when we get back. Let’s just watch the game okay.”

“Oka-,” Felicity’s phone rang.

Oliver checked her caller id and glared.

“Bruce.”

She smiled and kissed him, and then took the phone leaving the couch but not before she heard him say, “It’s a good thing you’re on a first name basis with your boss. You know people say you’re friends but I know that you’d never-”

She rolled her eyes and moved into another room so she could no longer hear him. His jealousy of Bruce Wayne was unbearable, and he knew that the two of them were-are friends, but he chose to ignore it anyway. What is it with billionaires?

“Hey Bruce.”

“Hey Lis. I heard.”

“About?”

“Queen’s wedding. Or well the called off wedding. You okay?”

“I’m good,” she said smiling. He heard the smile through her words.

“You’re with him aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t say I didn’t see this coming because everyone did. Make sure I get a front row seat at your wedding. You know how much I love pissing off Queen.”

“His name is Oliver, and fine.”

“So, when are you gonna quit?”

“It’s like we have this connection. I was going to call you tonight.”

“I figured as much, but don’t be a stranger. You need anything in Gotham and you call me, and I’ll visit Starling as much as I can.”

“Why to irritate Queen?”

“Felicity! His name is Oliver!”

She laughed.

“And yes, but also to see you. You know you’re one of my best friends.”

“You’re one of mine. How are things with Talia?”

“She’s-well we’re working things out.”

“Really, because Selina called me a few days ago and told me you were going to Gotham’s Gala with her.”

“I called Talia. I did, but she said she needed space, and I was going to call you next. I dialled your number before I realised that you had the wedding and stuff so I called Selina.”

“You do know that Talia hates Selina right?”

“I do, but she said no, and Selina said yes.”

“You two ave the most dysfunctional relationship I’ve ever seen, and I grew up with Laurel and Oliver.”

“I guess that’s saying something then. Hey Lis, can I ask you for one last favour?”

“No. I don’t want you to stop asking me for favours just because I’m not working for you anymore…and I still expect payment.”

He laughed, “Okay, here’s what I need.”

Felicity waked out of the room ten minutes later, and Oliver’s eyes were glued to the entrance of the living room.

“Were you waiting for me to come out of the room the entire time?”

“Yes.”

“Oliver, you don’t have to be jealous of Bruce.”

“I’m not jealous. I missed you.”

“Right,” she snorted.

“So…what did he want?”

“To check up on me.”

“See that’s exactly why I-what?”

“He hear about the wedding being called off and he’s one of the people who felt like the two of us should be together, so he called to make sure I was alright. Plus, he knew all the stress I was under with the merger coming up and pulling off Laurel’s Perfect Wedding, so yeah…”

“That’s actually nice of him.”

“He’s not a bad guy.”

“…”

“Finish the game and tell me who wins? I have to go finish up some work for Bruce.”

“I knew he didn’t just call to check up on you. Douche.”

“Oliver, he did. But when he found out that I was okay-”

“He decided to throw you into work?”

“He decided to ask me for help, and I’m going to go do that. Meet you upstairs?”

“Yeah. Go to sleep if you finish early. I know you’re still tired.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Felicity spent two hours finishing up the work Bruce asked her to do and then decided to hop in the shower before going to bed. She was alone for maybe two minutes before Oliver stripped, and stepped into the shower as well. His arms were wrapped around her in seconds, and she leaned back against his chest.

“All done?”

“With the work? Yeah, I’m so tired.”

“Me too.”

“So no shower sex?”

Oliver chuckled, “Not tonight, no.”

“I’ve never had shower sex before. I almost did with Cooper but then I don’t know I chickened out.”

“Good. I’m glad I’ll be your first,” he kissed her shoulder, “and last.”

He rinsed her hair and shampooed it as she leaned against him, and then he cleaned himself up as she rinsed out the shampoo. Both of them were way too tired to even try anything. He got out of the shower first, and dried himself off, and then stepped into their-her bedroom to get some clothes He came back in wearing boxers, with a silk night gown and underwear for Felicity. He pulled her out of the shower, and dried her off as she put on her sleepwear. He was still drying her hair as she finished, but he was too tired to dry it quickly. She took the towel from him and threw it in the laundry basket with the rest of their clothes, and used the hair dryer.

When she got to bed he was already lying down with his eyes closed.

“You asleep?”

“Not yet.”

“So…shower sex. You’ve had it often right?”

“…yeah.”

“What’s it like?”

“Slippery.”

“Is it better?”

“Not really, it’s dangerous. it depends on the person.”

“What haven’t you done sexually?”

“A lot.”

“Liar.”

“I’m serious. I left some stuff alone in case we ever did get together.”

“Like what?”

“Like today, I sucked on your ear…well your piercing but I’ve never done that before. I’ve never bit down a woman’s clit, and I intend on doing that much more with you. I’ve never told a woman I love you while having sex. Lots of stuff.”

“Have you spanked people?”

“Yes.”

“I want that.”

“What?”

“I want you to spank me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Why do you want me to?”

“I want to know what it feels like.”

“Not good.”

“How do you know?”

“Felicity, no. Anything else you want to do is fine, but I will not spank you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Good night Felicity.”

“Good night Oliver.”

Her alarm went off the next morning at six, and Oliver groaned turning it off. Felicity tried to break free of his embrace and get out of bed, but he pulled her closer to him.

“Oliver.”

“Stay in bed.”

“I have to submit the assignment to Bruce.”

“Do it later.”

“Oliver.”

He pulled her even closer and started singing in her ear.

“Can’t you see that it’s just raining? There’s no need to go outside. Baby, You hardly even notice when I try to show you, this song is meant to keep you from doing what you’re s’posed to. Waking up too early, maybe we should sleep in. I’ll make you banana pancakes, pretend like it’s the weekend now. We can pretend it all the time.”

That song has been Felicity’s morning song since the day it came out. She always woke up in a good mood if it was on the radio in the morning, and Oliver had a really good singing voice.

“Fine,” she mumbled accepting defeat. “But I’m holding you to the banana pancakes.”

He chuckled, nodding his head, and finished the song.

“Wake up slow,”

 

She woke up around eight this time, when Oliver’s hands left her body and the cold air attacked her skin.

“Morning beautiful.”

“Morning.”

“Laurel called before.”

“WHAT?”

“Laurel-”

“I know! Was she angry? Does she hate me? She hates me doesn’t she?”

“RELAX! No, she just wants you to call her back when you wake up.”

Felicity reached for the phone, but Oliver got to it first.

“Oliver, I’m awake.”

“She doesn’t know that.”

“Oliver.”

“Fine,” he said giving her the phone. As she dialled Laurel’s number Oliver moved in between her legs.

“Oliv-Hello?”

“Lis?”

“Hey Laurel.”

“Lissy!! I missed you! Way to call your best friend whore.”

“Wait! You’re not mad?”

“No, Lis. I mean the whore thing could be taken in a bad way, but you know we’re besties. I want to thank you.”

“What the fuck?”

Laurel laughed, and Felicity’s breath hitched. What the hell was Oliver doing to her?

“I’m so much happier now. If you hadn’t left neither Oliver or I would’ve had the courage to call off the wedding. I’m so much happier with Tom-Tommy, and I know you’re happier with Ollie.”

“I am, I’m s-so happy with him,” she said glaring at him as he looked up at her from in between her legs with a stupid smirk on his face. Felicity ignored him and try to continue talking to Laurel.

“So how are-how are things with you and-and Tommy?”

“They’re-good-so good, god, good.”

Felicity noticed that Laurel was struggling to find words but didn’t comment on it. Oliver but down on her clit, and she stifled a scream. She kicked him in the back, but he was too fast. His arms caught her leg, and he pulled her down closer to him. Too close, and he licked her wet sex. She moaned, and then covered her mouth quickly hoping Laurel didn’t hear.

“Lis?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered.

“Is Oliver eating you out right now?”

Felicity accepted defeat. “Yes.”

Laurel laughed and then moaned.

“Laur, is Tommy?”

“Yes.”

Both the girls laughed and said goodbye quickly.

“Finally,” Oliver commented.

“Breakfast,” Felicity commanded.

“Banana pancakes coming right up.”

After eating an abundance of banana pancakes the doorbell rang. Oliver answered the door.

“Wayne?”

“Queen. Where’s Felicity?”

Bruce stepped into the house without Oliver inviting him in.

“Hey Bruce,” Felicity said putting her coffee on the table and walked over to hug him.

“Hey Lis. You have the assignment?”

She didn’t notice the way Oliver’s eyes narrowed as Bruce wrapped his arms around her. She was totally going to get him to spank her.

“Yeah, but stay for breakfast.”

“You sure.”

“Yeah, Oliver made banana pancakes.”

“Oh, I’m good. Not eating anything Queen made.”

“When are the two of you going to grow up?”

“Never,” they both answered.

“I’ll get your assignment Felicity, and then you can leave Wayne.”

“What’s the rush Oliver? He just got here.”

“Yeah Oliver, what’s the rush?”

“You need to go Bruce. That’s the rush. I’m getting her assignment.”

Oliver walked up the stairs, and Bruce turned to her, “As much as I love irritating Queen, what was the about?”

“Nothing.”

“Felicity?”

“Nothing.”

He descended the stairs and handed over the printed assignment to Bruce, but he didn’t take it.

“What did you do to it?”

“Really Wayne?”

“You did sabotage the last assignment I received from QC.”

“That assignment wasn’t Felicity’s…and you sabotaged the last meeting we had before that.”

“The work I sabotaged wasn’t Felicity’s either.”

“Okay boys. Let’s lower the testosterone level.”

“I gotta go anyway Lis. See you soon?”

“Umm..”

“I’ll visit Starling sooner than you think. Bye,” he said taking the assignment from Oliver and kissing Felicity on the cheek.

“Queen.”

“Wayne.”

And then he was gone.

“I know what you did Felicity.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to spank you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you.”

“…”

“I never cared about any of the girls I did that to, and I only spanked Laurel once and regretted it instantly. Laurel is only my best friend, you’re the woman I love. There is no way in hell that I’m ever going to inflict pain on you. I’m never going to spank you.”

“Why didn’t you just say that last night?”

“I was tired. Why?”

“I thought you didn’t want to explore with me.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. I love you. I want all of you. There is nothing that I don’t want to do with you, but there are some roads I never want to go down. That is one of them.”

“I love you.”

“I know, but can you call Wayne and tell him not to come to Starling. I mean you’ll see him at work anyway, and there’s no need for me to see him.”

“Actually…I quit.”

“Why?”

“I want to move back to Starling with you. Bruce will help me out with the tech if I ever need it, and Cisco has some stuff from Central that could help.”

“Are you sure?”

“How else are we going to see each other?”

“But…is this what you want?”

“Yes.”

Oliver picked her up and spun her around.

“Where are we going?”

“Bed.”

Oliver laid her on the bed, and tore off her clothes as she did the same with his, This wasn’t making love, although there was still love in each of their touches, this wasn’t sex, this was hard and rough. He was finally giving her what she wanted to experience. He turned her around so that her ass was right against his erection, and he slowly thrust into her as she moaned. He pulled out slowly and went back in with the same pace allowing her to feel all of him. He started to pick up speed little by little, and Felicity was seeing stars. She started to collapse on the bed, but Oliver had a firm hold on her, so her head fell forward, and she was able to rest on her arms. 

Oliver released the pressure from her slowly, and kissed her back as she came down from her high. When she can almost breathe at a steady rate, he comes down bringing the rest of her body down with him, and he pulled out of her completely.

She had started to say his name when his hands found her breasts, ans her breath hitched. He lay next to her, and nibbled on her breasts keeping his eyes locked on hers. On of his hands trailed down to her core, and eased their way into her wet sex. He thrust one finger in as she moaned, and he nibbled on her breast licking and biting it. Another finger was thrust into her, and then another. Felicity looked past his gaze for a second, and saw her juices pour out of her.

“Oh, Oliver. Look.”

Oliver let go of her nipples and turned his head to see her juices flow out of her.

“So sexy, Felicity.”

He kept thrusting into her, and soon the pressure was too much. She rode against his fingers until she was squirting.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck, FUCK OLIVER!”

He slowly eased up the motion of his fingers, and let her relax.

“Felicity,” he whispered.

“Hmm..”

“I’ve never done that before either. I’m glad you were my first…and my last.”

She smiled, and stroked his hair. “Me too.”

The rest of the week they packed up some things to take back with them, and they made love several times. They only fought on the way back home.

“I’m not eating there!”

“Why the hell not?”

“It’s so bad for you Felicity. It’s not even chicken. It’s fried fat.”

“It tastes good.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You know what, we’ll compromise.”

“No. I want Mc Donalds.”

“And I want you to live a healthy life, but apparently that’s not happening either.”

“I’m not living an unhealthy one.”

“Yes you are. What’s the last healithy meal you had that wasn’t cooked by me?”

“…”

“See. Okay, we’ll go to Subway. It’s healthy and it tastes good.”

“Fine. Subway it is.”

They were about an hour away from Starling when it was around midnight, but Oliver parked the car.

“Oliver?”

He got out of the car and opened her door for her.”Where are we?”

“You don’t remember this place?”

She looked around. “Eden’s Plain.”

It was a picnic area past Starling City where families used to come. The four families would come here every summer, and enjoy the plain, and would stay late to catch fireflies.

“Do you want to catch some fireflies?”

“We haven’t done that since we were kids.”

“Perfect reason why we should now.”

“One condition.”

“What?”

She pushed him.

“I get a head start.”

Oliver claimed he gave her thirty seconds, but she knew he came after after ten, and his arms wrapped around her as he lifted her up off the ground. Felicity screamed with laughter and soon the two of them were running around like kids chasing fireflies, and catching them.

Oliver carried her back to the car after an hour or so, and sat her on top of the hood of the car. He went to the trunk and pulled out two blankets. Felicity watched as he laid one on the ground. He lifted her off the hood and placed her on the blanket, and then he joined her spreading the other one out on top of them. They lay in silence for a while watching the stars cuddling with each other.

“I was going to name a star after you after my dad died.”

Felicity turned to face him.

You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to. You know what stopped me?”

“What?”

“Other than the fact that it’s cliche’, I realised that you were more than just my star. I mean you got me through everything, not just my dad’s death, Whenever I felt like crap, seeing your smile would make everything better.”

“So I wasn’t your star?”

“No. You were my heaven. You still are.”

“Oliver,” she whispered and then she was kissing him. She didn’t know who deepened the kiss, she didn’t care, all she did care about was that Oliver was hers, and he always would be hers.

They made love in the night sky under the stars.

He noticed that she was wearing the key on a chain again, and he kissed her neck several times.

“Still not telling me what that’s for?”

“Not yet.”

They continued to make love under the stars. 

“Felicity?”

“Hmmm…”

“I’ve never done that before either.”

“I’m glad I was your first.”

“I’m glad you’ll be my last.”

He kissed her forehead and the two of them got dressed.

“You take the blankets to the pond and wash them,” Felicity said.

“Why?”

“You made the most mess.”

“But you made a mess more times than I did.”

“Oliver!”

“Fine.”

He put the now washed blankets int the trunk of the car, and got into the driver’s seat to see Felicity already sleeping. They didn’t have to reach Starling until morning. She intertwined their hands and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com for more fics! I post all multi-chap(s) on AO3, but for some one-shots visit my blog.
> 
> Banana Pancakes-Jack Johnson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfnuApqiDBA


	3. We Are All We Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONGEST DELAY IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER!

                                                                           

The drive to the mansion was short, but Felicity wanted to stop by a store so she could change in one of the changing rooms. He silently waited for her in the car, and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. There was a smile etched on his face, and he didn’t care how much it hurt from staying like that, he wasn’t going to take it off. Not now. Not ever.

His head was turned towards the store, waiting for her to appear and when she did, he had to do a double-take. The beautiful woman, who was wearing a sun dress, with a simple floral patter, and her hair out was intoxicating. The beautiful woman who pushed open the door, and smiled at him was unimaginable, but she was real. The beautiful woman walking towards him made Oliver’s stomach twist and turn with the butterflies inside it. The beautiful woman was his.

“Hey,” she said sitting in the passenger seat after closing the door.

He responded with a longing kiss.

“Miss me already,” she chuckled.

He kissed her again. “Don’t ever leave me.”

“It was five minutes Oliver.”

“Five minutes too many,” he murmured nipping at her neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Come on. If we start now, we can still make it to your house for breakfast.”

“We’re having brunch anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I have other plans for us first.”

“Will I like these plans?”

“I think you’ll find them extremely _pleasurable_.”

She shivered at his words, and licked her lips which made Oliver smirk.

He drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other in hers. They arrived at the mansion ten minutes later, and were greeted by a screaming Thea.

“I’m so glad you guys are together,” she squealed. “Now, I can spend so much more time with you Lis!”

Oliver ushered them inside after Thea tackled them both into a bear hug.

“Felicity,” Moira hugged her once they got past the entrance.

Moira was always the stern parent. She was the one that the Queen children's friends were worried about whereas Robert was happy and just full of life. Moira wasn't ever cold, but she was very responsible and the atmosphere changed into something more serious when she was around. It was only after Robert's passing that Moira let Felicity in completely and became as warm as Robert once was. Moira protected her family, and being in the public eye so often it was hard for her to be so welcoming, but after realising that Felicity was really there for her family, Moira became so much more kinder. Moira really did make her feel like part of the family. In a way, Moira became like another mother to Felicity.

“I’m sorry for running out last minute like that.”

“Oh shush, it doesn’t matter. You’re here now. Do you want breakfast? We already ate but-”

“Perfect,” Oliver interrupted. “We’ll eat later. You need to leave,” he said looking around at his mother and sister. “And so does everyone else.”

“I don’t need to be told twice,” Thea said making her way towards the door.

“Wait, Thea,” Moira called. “Oliver-”

“Mom, trust me, you are going to want to leave.”

“I’ll let everyone else know,” Thea said walking towards the kitchen now.

“Oliver,stop.” Felicity protested. “I’m sorry Moira. We won’t-”

“Oh, we will,” Oliver interrupted her, “And we won’t be quiet.”

“OLIVER!”

“Felicity,” he said back pulling her towards the stairs. 

“I’m not leaving Oliver. I have a lot to discuss with you two after.”

“We can do it now,” Felicity said struggling to get out of Oliver’s tight grip.

“No, we can’t,” Oliver argued, “and mom, you really need to leave. Now.” 

He picked Felicity up despite her protests, and crashed his lips against hers. As soon as he closed the door to his room, his hand was slipping under her dress.

“Oliver,” she was no longer fighting him, but now moaning his name.

“Yes,” he smiled against her neck.

“We have to be quiet.”

“As a mouse,” he lied tugging her dress off her body, playing with the strap of her bra as she whimpered against his touch.

Fifteen minutes later, Felicity was done with the foreplay. “Get inside me. Now.”

Oliver smirked, but pulled back. He put on a pair of sweatpants, and got up.

“What-”

“I’ll be right back. I promise.”

He ran downstairs and called for his mom several times, and he found a note on the coffee table.

_So much for being quiet. There are some things a mother never needs to hear._

Oliver smirked, he found out over the past week that Felicity succumbed to all of Oliver’s touches and the most quiet she had been was probably that of a teenage girl screaming over a boy band. In all fairness though, he _had_ warned his mother. He threw out the note, so that Felicity wouldn’t find it and realise how not-so-quiet she had been, and raced back up the stairs.

After they had finished, both of them were out of breath and smiling like idiots in love, but of course, they were. 

“So,” Oliver breathed out heavily.

“Amazing,” she breathed back. and they both laughed. “How...you held back,” she said still heaving, “Before, that was...but not this...gosh...”

“I did. I wanted to give you all of me. I just didn’t want to do it out of obligation, to get you to come back. I wanted to do this because you wanted it.”

“You can say that again.”

He laughed and kissed her bare shoulder, and then her neck. He played with the chain around her neck, which held the key Robert had left her in his will. He needed to explain everything to her.

“You going to tell me yet?”

“We’ll eat, and shower and then I’ll tell you-”

“Oliv-”

“I _promise_ ,’ he silenced her with a longing kiss. “I’ll make breakfast while you shower. What do you want?”

“Why can’t we shower together?”

“We can, but we both now it’ll end up _much_ longer than either of us intended and we’ll probably end up in bed again, which would delay me telling you about everything.”

She pouted, and he smiled. "What do you want for brunch?"

“Pancakes please!”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “Pancakes it is then.”

Oliver raced down the stairs and quickly started making the batter for the pancakes when he heard the shower turn on. His thoughts immediately went to Felicity standing under the warm water.

“Focus Oliver,” he muttered to himself as he mixed the batter.

No less than ten minutes later he had finished making a dozen pancakes, and had started to set the table. He picked a few flowers from the garden, and placed it in a vase at the centre of the table. Moira would understand.

He then made his way back upstairs to find Felicity sitting on his bed watching tv.

“What’re you watching?”

“The news. There’s been an explosion in Metropolis.”

“Is-”

“I called Clark, and he said that everyone was okay, but still-it’s scary.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he said curling her up into his arms.

“Sorry, I’m kind of killing the mood.”

“No. I’m just going to take a quick shower, and then we’ll go down and eat. Okay?”

She nodded and he quickly hopped in the shower. They were back downstairs in no time.

“Daisies,” she commented on the flowers bringing them to her nose.

“You’re favourite.”

“You remembered.”

“How could I ever forget?”

They made small talk over breakfast, and helped each other clean up the dishes. Felicity sprayed water on him first, so of course he had to retaliate.

“Okay, okay, truce,” she called when she finally stopped laughing.

She held out her hand.

“Truce,” he said extending his arm and holding onto hers, but before they could shake on it she splashed his face with water. She then shook his hand furiously.

“We already shook on it,” she sang as she ran away from him. He rolled his eyes, cornered her and then kissed her senseless. He hadn’t even realised he had picked her up, or that he started walking until they ended back on Oliver’s bed.

“You have to tell me about the key,” she whispered when they finally broke apart.

He chuckled, “We have to go back downstairs for that. Let me change my shirt first.”

“Oh, but why Mr. Queen?”

“It’s soaked. You wouldn’t happen to know why would you?”

“Me? No. I don’t know a single thing about it,” she winked as she dragged her fingernails over his wet tee.

He groaned and kissed her once, before she broke away from his lips.

“Change. I want to know about the key.”

So he changed, and grabbed her hand and led her downstairs and outside into the garden.

“Oliver-“

“I’m telling you,” he hushed her. “To know about the key I have to show you what it opens, but first I have to tell you a little story about it.”

“What’s the story?”

The two of them walked hand in hand towards then end of the garden where the Queen’s safe was located inside a “spare guest house” which no one ever entered.

“I’ll tell you inside.”

“Oliver!”

“I promise. Just two more minutes. It’ll be worth the wait…I hope.”

“You hope?”

“I…don’t want to jinx anything.”

“Oliver. You’re acting cryptic.”

“Two minutes, and you’ll know everything.”

He kissed her for a brief moment, and she relented allowing him the time he needed. He led her to the guest house and stood still for the iris scan. When he was allowed access he typed in the code letting the security system know he was bringing a guest with him.

“You know, that always scared me.”

“The iris scan?”

“Yeah, and the guns and surveillance cameras that pop up immediately and target the guest.”

“You won’t need to use the guest procedure any longer.”

“I’m not a Queen, Oliver,” she pointed out.

“You’re still family,” he said leading her inside.

Felicity had only been in the Queen’s Family safe twice before. Once before Laurel’s sixteenth birthday when Oliver hid his gift for her there, and then after Robert’s passing. She had helped Oliver locate the tokens of Robert’s will and gave them to Moira so the attorney’s could look over them.

“Okay,” Oliver took a deep breath a picked up a red velvet heart shaped box off one of the shelves and held it in his hands. “The key on your neck,” he said sitting down on the couch next to Felicity, “belongs to this box.”

“Okay?”

Oliver smiled, “Open it.”

Felicity hastily took off the necklace and unlocked the box. The box was covered in red velvet. Empty. Nothing else inside.

She looked up at Oliver’s smiling face.

“Oliver?”

“So it’s kind of corny, but it’s a family tradition. It started seven generations before me.”

“What is the tradition exactly?”

“That key goes to this heart shaped box. You have the key to my heart Felicity. I know it’s corn-”

She cut him off with a deep kiss.  

“So, you like it,” he smiled against her lips as they broke apart for air. She hummed appreciatively.

“Love it.”

“There’s more to it.”

She sat up and let him continue.

“As I said it’s a family tradition that started a while ago. My great great great great grandfather started it I think. When he met my grandmother, well my great great great-“

“I get it Oliver.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled. “Anyway when they met apparently they fell in love instantly, but she was from a rich family and he was from a poor one, and her family wouldn’t allow them to marry.”

“But they did.”

“But they did. He was stubborn, and so was she. He worked for her family, until he had enough resources to start his own business. When he did, her family still didn’t allow it because he used to be their employee, but he was adamant. He struck all the deals in the world with their family, and bargained the best trades for them giving them whatever it was that they pleased, but the family still didn’t give in.”

“How did he convince them?”

“He never did. But he convinced her from day one, and then one day he gave her a key. He was a locksmith before he started his business, and he made it for her…and he kept the box with him. On the night he proposed to her he asked her to open the box, and the ring was inside. He had engraved the word forever on the ring, and she decided she didn’t care what her family thought. She ran away with him and married him and ended up having four kids. Three boys and a girl.”

“That’s sweet.”

“My great great great great grandfather, took all of his sons on their twenty first birthday to find a ring for their future wives. He said not to give it to anyone except for the one, and the tradition kind of continued from their.”

“Oh.”

“My dad took me on my eighteen birthday because he knew he wasn’t going to live to see my twenty first.”

“Oliver-“

“It’s fine.”

“So you bought the ring for Laurel.”

Oliver smiled. “No, I didn’t. I bought her ring a month before I proposed to her.”

“So you came back empty handed?”

“Almost. There was one [ring](https://www.serendipitydiamonds.com/images/02000_02999/02884/r1d078-unity-solitaire-engagement-ring0001perspectiver1d0782000px-whitejpg.jpg) I saw. It was really simple, and beautiful and I was drawn to it, but I wasn’t thinking of Laurel when I saw it.”

“…”

“I was thinking of you,” he chuckled. “I actually said your name out loud.”

“What happened?”

“I was with Laurel, and I didn’t think that you loved me, so I left. I didn’t but it.”

“Oh.”

“My dad dragged me back into the store and payed for the ring, and told me to keep it with me just in case.”

“So you have it?”

“I carried it around with me everyday until he died.”

“Where is it now?”

Oliver smiled and knelt in front of her. 

“Oliver?”

He turned the box in her hands, and made it face him. He kept his eyes on her, but she craned her neck and looked inside the empty box. He chuckled and pushed down on the velvet on both the left and right sides, both sides squished down a little revealing a red velvet box.

“Oliver?”

He lifted the box, a very small box, and placed the larger box on the seat next to her.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak. I’m convinced I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. I love you so much. You make life worth living, you make me want to be a better person. You are all the best parts of me. You are my happiness. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

He opened the box, and her eyes locked on the most simple yet beautiful ring she’d ever seen.

She squealed.

“So-“

“Yes, yes, a million times yes!”

She knelt down and threw her arms around him and held him in a tight embrace before kissing him senseless.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” she cried.

He wiped the tears out of her eyes, and placed the ring on her finger.

“I love you,” he whispered to her.

“I love you,” she whispered back. “I love you so much!"

“Why are you crying?”

“Cause you’re the biggest jerk ever.”

“Why?”

“You made me think there was no ring in there,” she sniffled.

Oliver chuckled, and stroked her back, “You would’ve figured it out in two seconds if the box was visible.”

“Still.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it anymore.”

“Well you can’t! You already proposed!”

Oliver chuckled. “Yes, I did, and you said yes.”

“Didn’t you know I would?”

“No, I was so nervous. I was just praying that you would. That's why I was hopeful before we came in here. I was just so worried.”

“Of course I’d marry you Oliver. I love you.”

“I know, but I still feel like I don’t deserve you."

“Well then I guess I should prove it to you.”

“Where are we going?”

“Your bedroom.”

 

~

 

“Well that’s never going to get old,” Felicity mumbled.

Oliver chuckled. “Hmm, same here.”

“I’m kind of hungry.”

“We’re having lunch with Tommy and Laurel.”

“What?”

“No one’s mad, and besides Tommy said there’s something he wants to tell us.”

“When are we meeting them?”

“At two.”

“It’s one thirty right now.”

“We have time.”

“Where are we meeting them?”

“Downstairs in the garden.”

“Okay, I’m going to get ready.”

“Felicity! Stay in bed.”

“No, they’re going to be here soon, and Thea and your mom are probably already back.”

“Speaking of them, I was thinking that maybe we shouldn’t stay here.”

“Do you want to have sex that bad?”

“Yes, but that’s not the reason. Don’t you want to be able to come home to just the two of us?”

“Yeah, but my apartment here is so small, but I guess-“

“No, that’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s find a place of our own.”

“Like buy a place together?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“I think you’re going to kill me with how amazing you are.”

“So we’ll start looking for a place of our own? Not now, but soon?”

“Yes, definitely.”

She crawled over to him and pecked him on the lips quickly before pulling away, enticing a groan from him.

“I’ll get ready fast.”

Oliver laid in bed and watched her get dressed. He put his hands behind his head, and rested on them while his eyes followed Felicity wherever she went. Partially because he was allowed to now, and partially because he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She winked at him through the mirror as she slipped on her bra and panties, and seductively moved her hands across her breasts.

“Felicity,” he groaned. “You’re killing me here.”

“Sorry,” she replied cheekily.

“You don’t sound very sorry.”

“Okay, I’m not really all that sorry.”

He chuckled and watched as she sprayed some perfume on herself. He sat up and inched closer to the edge of the bed. As soon as she put her dress on he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her back before zipping up the dress, and then just let his head rest there. His arms surrounded her and formed a net above her stomach.

“Oliver, you have to get dressed.”

“Tommy’s a guy, and Laurel’s already seen me naked.

That earned him an elbow to the ribs. He chuckled. 

“Ow.”

“You deserved it. Get dressed.”

Oliver kissed her shoulder once more before releasing his hold on her, and getting off the bed himself. Five minutes later the both of them headed downstairs where Moira greeted them. 

“Have the two of you had a fun day?”

“Mom, please don’t ask me that.”

“Well it sounded like you did so-“

“What? Oliver! You said we were being quiet!”

“Maybe to his ears you were dear.”

“Oh, Moira. I’m so so so sorry. I honestly-“

“Oh, don’t worry about it. At least the two of you are happy and in love and together.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“I’m glad. I know I said it before but you were always a part of this family. I’m glad Oliver finally made it official.”

“Official?”

“He _did_ propose, didn’t he?”

“How did you know?”

“You’re wearing the ring dear.”

Felicity looked down with her mouth slightly agape. She turned to Oliver immediately.

“Laurel can’t know.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too soon. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s going to find out eventually.”

“I know, but I think it’s too soon.”

“I don’t think she’ll mind.”

“Oliver-“

“Okay. Do you want me to hold the ring?”

“No, I’ll just put it on the chain, and my dress will hide it.”

“If you really want, but I’m telling you it’s unnecessary.”

“Oliver-“

“Okay.”

“What are you two arguing about,” Thea asked as she walked over to them. “Oh my gosh,” she exclaimed as she saw Felicity’s hand. “Is that? Did you?”

She put her hands over her mouth and squealed.

“Are you two having your first fight as an engaged couple?”

“I don’t think that’s a thing Speedy, and no we’re not.”

“Thea, please don’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to hurt Laurel. I mean it’s only been a few days since they called off the wedding.”

“Okay, fine…as long as I get to help with the wedding planning.”

“No,” they all exclaimed.

“You know this is discrimination,” she huffed. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, and led Felicity to the door as he saw Tommy’s car pull into the driveway.

“They’re here.”

“Oh gosh.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. They’re our best friends.”

“I know, but I’m so scared. What if-“

“Everything goes well? Well then you can tell me that I was right and relax, because you’re stressing out for nothing.”

“Okay, you’re right. Let’s go.”

“Felicity,” Laurel screamed as she jumped out of the car. “Come here,” she yelled as she ran over.

“Laurel,” Felicity called back.

She let go of Oliver’s hand and ran to her best friend. Oliver walked over slowly letting the two girls have a moment. Oliver looked over at Tommy who nodded at him. Oliver very subtley did the same back to which Tommy gave him a thumbs up. Laurel’s voice broke their silent conversation.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!”

“What,” Felicity asked.

Laurel held up her left hand. “Tommy and I are engaged.”

She didn’t wait another second before pulling Felicity into a tight hug.

“Oh, my gosh! Laurel! I’m so happy for you. Both of you,” she said looking at Tommy.

“And shouldn’t we congratulate you,” Tommy asked.

“Umm…”

“For what,” Laurel asked.

"Oliver, you told Tommy!"

"I told him before I even told you, and he told me before he told Laurel."

"What are you talking about," Laurel demanded.

“Don’t freak out, but…Oliver and I are actually engaged.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry-“

Laurel screamed and pulled Felicity into another hug.

“We’re both getting married,” Laurel screamed jumping up and down.

“You’re…you’re not mad?”

“No! I’m so happy!”

“Okay, Oliver. You can say I told you so.”

“Later,” he chuckled. “Now, let’s eat.”

“Okay, but first…” Felicity took the chain off her neck, and removed her ring from it. She walked over to Oliver, and held out her left hand. He took the ring from her and kissed her hand before placing the ring on her fourth finger.

“Now we can eat,” Felicity smiled.

The four of them were sharing stories from their past, and were able to enjoy their meal.

“When did Ollie propose,” Laurel asked.

“Like an hour before you guys came over.”

“What? You had all week!”

“The ring was here, and besides I wanted to spend sometime alone with Felicity before all the madness that awaits us.”

“How are we going to deal with the press,” Felicity asked.

“Tell them to fuck off,” Tommy suggested.

Oliver chuckled, “Somehow I don’t think our women are going to agree with that.”

“We won’t,” the girls answered.

“Don’t worry,” Oliver reassured Felicity. “We’ll get through it.”

“Oh really? You have another surprise for me?”

“Surprise,” Laurel asked. “What surprise?”

“Well…Oliver proposed. I didn’t know that he would.”

“You also didn’t know that he was in love with you for like…ever, so that’s not saying much Smoaky.”

“Don’t tell me you knew, Tommy.”

“He had the biggest crush on you when we were younger.”

“I know about that, but I didn’t know he loved me.”

“He tried to tell you so many times. You even hid it in her birthday present.”

“I remember,” Oliver chuckled.

“What,” Felicity demanded.

“Do you remember on your bat mitzvah I gave you those classics?”

“Yeah.”

“I wrote a dedication for each one.”

“I know.”

“I capitalised the first and last word of every dedication. I wrote you a message.”

“What the hell Oliver?”

“What?”

“You never told me!”

“To be honest, I thought you’d have figured it out, so I thought I’d make it a bit less obvious and do the first and last words, so you’d think I’d done it on purpose for like decoration or pattern or something.”

“That’s exactly what I thought!”

“It’s fine. I did tell you I loved you eventually.”

“What did the message say?”

“I don’t remember exactly.”

“Oliver!”

“Honey, it’s fine.”

“Oh, I see dessert coming,” Tommy announced.

“So, lunch went extremely well.”

“And we survived dinner with our moms and my sister.”

“Thanks for inviting my mom over.”

“She’s family,” Oliver shrugged as he pulled off his shirt.

“You tired?”

“Exhausted.”

“Me too. Let’s get some sleep.”

Oliver pulled her close, kissed the top of her head, and then wished her good night before his eyes shut. He really was tired. She waited until he was asleep. He felt her move out of his arms, but said nothing. She would come back.

He was shaken awake moments later.

“Oliver!”

“Hmm?”

“Oliver!”

“Hm-“

Her lips crashed on top off his, and he felt a tear land on his nose. That woke him up. He sat up and wiped away her tears.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I love you so so much.”

“Felicity.”

“I worked out your message,” she said holding up a piece of paper. Oliver looked behind her to see all of the classics he bought her scattered on his desk.

“You like it?”

“I love it. For a thirteen year old, you really had your way with words.”

“I don’t really remember what it was that I wrote.”

She handed him the paper.

_Felicity. Happy Birthday. I don’t know how to say this, but there’s something really important I want to tell you. I want to tell you how special you are to me. You’re everything to me Felicity. You’re like the sun and the moon together, and I’m dust. I don’t compare to you. Whenever I’m around you I smile, because you make me. No matter what I feel like, you make me smile. You make me pay attention in class…most of the time, you make me care for others. You make my life special. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t thank God for having you as my best friend, but you’re so much more than that. Here goes nothing. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time, and I don’t know how you feel about that, but I know how I feel. It makes me feel like…I don’t even know how to say it. Being in love with you makes me feel invincible. It makes me feel like I put the stars in the sky, and I was the first person to walk on the moon. Being in love you feels like I’m already in heaven. I’m scared that you won’t love me back, cause I know it’ll hurt, but what’s worse is that I know I’ll never love anyone else. You’re it for me Felicity Smoak. I love you. I hope you feel the same way, but if you don’t that’s okay, cause I love you enough for the both of us. Thank you for everything you do for me, thanks for making me be better. Thank you for being my friend, and the most important person in my life. Thanks for teaching me what love is, and for being my first and last love. I love you always. Oliver._

When he finished reading, he smiled at the paper.

“I did have a way with words.”

Felicity smiled, and wiped her still wet eyes before kissing him again.

“Is that why you gave me all the classics?”

“They know how to make romance sound like…romance.”

Felicity chuckled. “So do you, Mr. Shakespeare.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I always have. I’d read your dedications more than I did the classics…and I read the classics a lot.”

“So all in all, we’re good.”

“More than.”

“I’m glad.”

“Me too. I’m glad everything is working out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought Laurel would be mad, and all of the guests but it’s working out for us.”

“Well Laurel and I weren’t meant to be. You and I are.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Always.”

“It would’ve hurt if Laurel hadn’t been so welcoming and open about us, but I would’ve gotten over it. You want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I have you, and you have me and we have us.”

Oliver chuckled, “We’re all we need.”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “We’re all we need.”

Oliver kissed her head, and moved closer to her.

“Well, not to kill the mood, but we also need sleep.”

Felicity snuggled closer to him. “Sweet dreams fiancee.”

“Sweet dreams beautiful.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! I'll try to post it next week!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this. I needed to finish editing it, and I had so much to study. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity took in a deep breath and studied herself in the mirror. She had locked herself in the bathroom for a moment of serenity, it was chaos outside.

“Felicity,” there was a knock on the door.

“I just need a minute.”

“Cold feet?”

Felicity laughed, “Nope. My feet are actually sweating.”

“Could be from all the running around.”

“...”

“Can I come in?”

“Are you alone?”

“Yeah.”

Felicity got up from the tub, and opened the door for Laurel, quickly ushering her inside before closing the door again.

“Were you sitting in the tub?”

“Yeah.”

Laurel chuckled, “I remember when we used to do that are our sleepovers. If we still had ice cream I wouldn’t mind doing it now.”

“I would. There is no way I’m letting my very heavily pregnant best friend into a tub without knowing that I can get you out safely.”

“Heavily pregnant?”

“Sorry, but yes.”

“Ahh, don’t worry about it. The sex is great though.”

Laurel plumped herself down on the closed toilet lid.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just...everything is so stressful.”

“Well it’s a wedding Felicity.”

“I know, but we promised to keep it small and-”

“It is. It just gets hectic. Trust me, as soon as the two of you say I do nothing else, no one else will matter. I know from experience.”

“What was it like when you and Tommy got married.”

“I honestly couldn’t see anyone but him. As soon as he said I do, it was like everyone else disappeared.”

Felicity smiled remembering that night.

“What?”

“Oliver and I watched you two dance. You guys never took your eyes off each other.”

“And tonight it’s your turn.”

“Thanks for that. I just needed-”

“A breather. I know the feeling. Ready to get back out there and put on your dress?”

Felicity groaned.

“Well I’m not really taking no for an answer cause your mother is driving _me_ crazy.”

“I’m sorry  Laur.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Still-”

“I’m your maid of honour, it's my job to take care of this stuff and I’ll be right next to you on stage...as will Oliver.”

“Okay. Let’s go get me married.”

 

“Ollie? Where the hell are you?”

“Right here.”

“You’re...already dressed. Your wedding isn’t for another three hours.”

“I’m ready,” he shrugged.

“How long have you been waiting for this day?”

“Too long, Tommy.”

“Think you can wait a few more hours?”

“I’ll probably have to. I don’t think Felicity will get married without Donna walking her down the aisle, and Donna won’t do that unless Felicity has that dress on.”

“How big is it?”

“I’ve no idea, but Felicity complained about it for weeks, so…”

“She’ll get it on eventually, and then she’ll be walking down the aisle-”

“And we’ll finally be husband and wife.”

“I really have nothing left to do as your best man. You’ve been ready for her, since forever.”

“I have. Just like you were ready for Laurel.”

Tommy chuckled at that.

“Tommy? What’s married life like?”

“Run.”

“...”

“I’m kidding. I get to spend everyday with the woman I love, who also happens to be my best friend. It’s honestly the greatest thing that’s happened to me.”

“How long will it take for her to get her dress on?”

“Hold on for a few more hours, then she’s all yours.”

 

Oliver waited at the aisle for literally the moment that would change his life forever. He was going to Felicity’s husband, and she, his wife, and he could not be more excited. His mother was already dabbing at her eyes in the front row, and he gave her a quick smile. She had come into his dressing room beforehand and gave him a letter that his father had left Oliver in his will. One that was to be given to Oliver and opened only on his wedding day. 

It started off with my dearest son I hope that you got your priorities straightened out and will be saying your vows to Felicity. Oliver chuckled at that. He’d gotten one thing right in his life, and if all else fails, he’d always have Felicity. 

“He’d be proud of you,” Moira whispered to him. “It feels like he’s here, doesn’t it?”

Oliver could suddenly feel the warmth of both his parents surrounding him, and he closed his eyes letting it sink in. After another moment of silence Oliver responded.

“He always said he would be.”

He pulled his mother in for another hug and stood there for another minute. 

Oliver was nudged back to the present when Tommy nudged him in the ribs and nodded towards the door. Oliver straightened up and held his breath.

The flowers came out first. They walked in little steps gracefully dropping the white flower petals after each row. The bridesmaids followed holding a white and bouquet in their arms. Laurel, the maid of honour, walked in holding a red and white bouquet and then…Oliver was able to breathe. Tears streamed down his face. She was so beautiful and she was all his. This was it. The first day of forever.

Felicity stood in the doorway dressed from head to toe in white. She took a deep breath and held onto Donna’s arm who was dressed in pink. She took a step forward and glided all the way down the aisle. Donna gave her a teary eyed smile and quickly kissed her on the cheek handing her over to Oliver.

“Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi,” he whispered back with the biggest smile on his face.

Everyone sat and their minister John Diggle started the ceremony. Oliver couldn’t concentrate on a word he said, he was so mesmerised by the beauty in front of him. The beauty who would soon be his wife.

Oliver struggled to focus on the minister’s words but came to his senses when John cleared his throat.

“Oliver and Felicity have written their vows and would like to share them with you.”

Felicity smiled and nodded at him.

“Ladies first,” he asked and she let go of his hands then agreeing.

Laurel handed her a piece of paper and she looked down at it and then back up at him again with tears in his eyes. She then began to speak.

“First of all these are happy tears.”

Everyone began to laugh, and Oliver just shook his head remembering all the times she would make fun of him in high school when giving a speech in public ‘cause even though there were hundreds of people there it was just them. It was always just them.

“Oliver Jonas Queen,” she started again. “I vow to love you everyday of my life for as long as I live…and everyday after. I vow to stand by your side in whatever comes our way, because it’s not your problem anymore…it’s our problem. I vow to let you in completely and not shut you out when something is wrong. I vow to give you all of me, to love your fiercely and fearlessly everyday forever.”

She wiped away a tear and he kissed her hand.

“Mr. Queen,” John spoke. “Your vows.”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak. I told you that on our wedding day that I would tell you why I chose this day to be our date. I let you have whatever else it is that you wanted but I demanded that October 24th would be the date of our wedding because this is the day we first got married.”

She tilted her head to one side in confusion. He smiled.

“It was a beautiful ceremony and we had the same best man and maid of honour but you weren’t dressed in white. You were wearing a long sleeved button down pink shirt and black pants and your nails were painted red and your hair was in a low ponytail. We stood outside during recess in the first grade and got married and I went home and told my dad that I was going to marry you for real someday. He laughed and didn’t believe me ‘cause we were in the first grade and we were playing house and got married to someone new every week, but I meant those words. So I vow to you today that I will be your husband forever. I will love and cherish every moment with you. I will hold you when things are confusing I will let you in when things get dark, and I will let your light guide my life. I will let your light shine. You complete me Felicity Smoak and I vow that neither of us will ever be alone again. I promise you. It’s us against the world and as long as your on my side that’s the way I want it.”

Felicity had tears streaming down her face now, and she didn’t even bother to wipe them.

“Oliver,” she whined. “You made my vows look really bad.”

The crowd laughed again and Oliver chuckled wiping away a few of her tears.

“They meant the world to me,” he replied in a tone that only she could hear.

They exchanged rings soon after and finally it was the end of the ceremony.

John cleared his throat. “You may now-“

Oliver didn’t wait. He stepped forward took Felicity into his arms and dipped her and then his mouth was on hers and she tasted like home.

“-Continue kissing the bride,” John finished.

And Oliver did.

 

 


	5. Epilogue

Oliver helped Felicity walk down the stairs as their daughter giggled happily at the bottom.

“Oh you think it’s funny do you.” Felicity murmured. “Just wait till this happens to you.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Oliver reminded her.

“Oliver, she’s going to have kids one day. Don’t you want to be a grandpa?”

“Of course I do. And that is why this time we’re having a son.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, and stopped walking.

“Need a lift,” Oliver asked.

“Yes, but-“

“Don’t drop you,” Oliver finished for her lifting her up in his arms, and carefully walking down the last three steps. He didn’t stop there however.

“Come on Lena,” he said to their daughter and continued to walk to the living room.

Their five year old ran past them and plopped herself onto the sofa.

“Are you excited kiddo,” Oliver bent down and asked her in a soft voice.

“So excited,” she clapped her hands together violently.

“They’ll be here any minute now,” Felicity announced as she sat down next to her daughter. 

Oliver went to the kitchen and made some snacks when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Oliver called out. Felicity got up anyway, and held her hand out for her daughter to take. “Come on little lady.”

Lena giggled and took her mother’s hand. They walked to the foyer to find Oliver hugging Laurel carefully. Tommy was holding their son in his arms. Laurel rested her hand over her small baby bump. As soon as she saw her Laurel had teary eyes.

“Felicity!”

“Laurel,” she responded with the same enthusiasm. She walked forward until the two of them were in a tight embrace…well as tight as two pregnant women could hug anyway. Felicity looked around for their daughter who had disappeared behind her father’s legs.

“Lena,” Felicity called out.

“Over here,” Oliver smiled, picking her up.

“Sweetie. You remember Aunt Laurel, Uncle Tommy, and Jefferson right?”

She said nothing and hid her face in Oliver’s neck.

“She was so excited two minutes ago,” Felicity wondered aloud.

“They haven’t seen each other in three years,” Tommy replied. “I don’t think Jefferson remembers little Lena that well either. They’ll be fine after some time.”

“Here’s hoping,” Felicity replied half hugging Tommy. “I’ve missed you guys. I missed you too Jeff,” she added ruffling his hair. He smiled shyly and turned to his father.

“That’s your Aunt Felicity kiddo. Remember her?”

Jeff shrugged and wiggled out of his father’s grip.

“Come on,” Oliver said walking towards the backyard. “They can play out back while we catch up.”

 

Laurel, Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity were laughing along for quite sometime when they heard a loud giggle erupt from the playhouse. Jefferson was chasing Lena around and both of them were laughing uncontrollably.

“Well, looks like they’re more comfortable with each other,” Tommy smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

“It looks like we never moved,” Laurel noted. “Like everything between them is perfect. Like they know everything about each other.”

“Who knows,” Oliver smiled. “Maybe they might end up like us one day.”

“Married,” Tommy asks.

“Time will tell,” Felicity said as she focussed on both children.

Lena had fallen on the floor, and Jeff sped over to her to examine her knee. He helped her up and supported her weight till they were back at the playhouse. She sat down and he knelt before her. He examined her knee closely and rubbed off any dirt that was there before pressing his lips to her knees.

“All better,” he asked.

“All better,” she answered.

“All better,” the adults repeated. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their beverage.

“Yeah,” Tommy announced. “They’re so getting married."

Felicity glanced at Oliver whose eyes twinkled as he smiled. His smile however was quickly replaced by an angry glare directed at Tommy after his next words.

“My son is going to impregnate your daughter. Congrats buddy.”

Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ for more!
> 
> Reviews!!


End file.
